


If Shuichi Had a Different Talent (Kind of Talent-Swap AU)

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Parenting, Bad Writing, Crossdressing, F/M, I warned you., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Shuichi is tired of the world's bullshit, Violence, pls save shuichi, references to other anime, supportive parents, talent swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Throughout the various parallel universes, what kind of person could Shuichi be? How will it affect his character?Join as we try to see into the different universes and see how Shuichi would've turned out if one thing in his background story had gone slightly different.MOST RECENT:Chapter 18: Ultimate PsychicChapter 19: Ultimate LucksterChapter 20: Ultimate Anthropologist





	1. SaiShuu

"Open this door right now young man!" My father yells as he bangs his fists on my door repeatedly, causing me to wake up earlier than usual... I rubbed the sleep of my eyes as I noticed the peculiar place where I was sleeping...

(Agh... I slept on top of the CPU again...)

The door banged again, nearly startling me out of my mind. I've taken it upon myself to ignore him but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he began to bang on the door even louder. I definitely can't sleep with the ruckus this old man is making... Guess I have no choice but to see what could he want...

I got up groggily and went to peek out of the curtains... It's sunny, the ideal day where normal families would go to the park and have a picnic. The ideal day to go to the beach and just splash around or to window shop on the mall and staring particularly at nothing. For me, this time of the day is the "night time" of my internal clock. Speaking of clocks, I glanced at it and read... 9AM??!! That's totally way past the time my father usually goes out of... Has he been knocking on my door the whole time for the past hours?

He's the owner of this house doesn't he have a key or something? I almost feel bad for him... almost. Still, like the good son that I clearly am, I opened the door for him.

The sight that had greeted me has become such a normal occurrence that I had just became numb to it. There he was, looking worried, heartbroken, and just scared. His normally vibrant aura of handsomeness and fanciness, as portrayed by the media is long gone as he stares at me and I at him. He must be thinking on how the hell did he have a sad sack of trash as a son. I just know it.

He puts a hand to my shoulder. "Son, we need to talk." he says firmly making it clear that there was no room for argument. (Oooh~ So he still considers me as a son? Huh... then I still have a long time to be here before being eventually kicked out of this place and starving to death. Yay!) I gave him a nod and followed him to his study.

* * *

 

He leads me to his study. It has been a while since I've visited this place. The room is filled with rows of elegant bookshelves bathing in the light of natural daylight that's being cast by a large window. He gestures me to sit down across him which I follow suit. Noticing a peculiar letter type thingy on the table.

"Son, I am concerned about you." he says looking down. "You can't live like this forever. It is bad for you."

I scrunched up my face in confusion. (What is this old geezer up to?) 

Finally, he drops the bombshell. "Which is why I have decided to enroll you in a very prestigious high school."

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Seriously? Did this ancient mummy just seriously enroll me to some stiff, overbearing, _prestigious_ high school?!? "No! What the- you can't do this to me. You know that I hate schools right? Isn't homeschooling enough for me?" (Hah! You can't take me to some stupid high school old man! Not if I can help it!)

He smirks, this man just _smirked!_ "Ah! Ah! Ah~ This high school is not just any ordinary high school out there. You'll be enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy." 

"Isn't that impossible though?! I have to be studying in a high school and be scouted by them! No way that's possible!"

He picks up the letter in the desk, opened it and began to read it out loud.

* * *

 

"Mr. Shuichi Saihara

We've recently noticed a certain username called (SaiShuu) being in

each top list on every games the Former Ultimate Gamer had been

observing.

 

As you are very elusive, we have been unable to find you that is until

your father revealed your true identity. We would love to have you as

the Ultimate Gamer on the 53rd Class of Neo Hope's Peak.

Sincerely, Makoto Naegi."

* * *

 

I fell over in shock... "That's real...?"

Father grinned. "The real deal!"

"Why would I even need to go to school? Aren't my performances here exemplary?"

"There's one thing you completely fail though." he replied.

I hesitated before asking "Well... what is it?"

He smiled that smug grin. "Socializing."

(Agh... this old coot...) I just sighed and took it. Even if I hate almost everyone here, I can't deny his claim...

"Fine... I'll go... but if I hate it I'm going to drop out. Got that?"

He nods while having that stupid grin on his face... that's seriously irritating...

"I'm gonna go back to my room and sleep... don't disturb me."

Right as I left the door, he said in a quiet voice that's unheard.... "I love you too, son."

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Gamer

In this universe, Shuichi had been a happy child that is until he was exposed to how the world could be cruel and how such great lengths people will lie for personal gain. He was bullied and ridiculed as he was the object of jealousy by everyone around him. He had also suffered in parental neglect and his father had been desperately trying to reconnect with his son. Shuichi, wanting to escape from such a rotten world turned to gaming and role playing. He always gets the latest games and consoles as well as being diverse and has a great taste in picking games whether they are free, indie, made by a company, etc.

**Extra:**

The bratty Saihara is now attending the school and everyone completely ignores him because of his quirky attitude. Though he connects with an another outcast of the class. The Ultimate Programmer Ouma. Their friendship soon becomes apparent as the two do evil schemes together. Now they are known as an evil duo, bent on making the class suffer through their unusual pranks.

I just wanted a feel good fanfic starring two brats... s-shut up!


	2. Bastard

"The cameras are gonna roll soon, please prepare" the camera crew signaled.

I never thought those words were going to be directed to me, much less the fact that I'm being interviewed as a guest in the most popular Talk Show being run by a bunch of Former Ultimates. The reason I'm here is sounds very simple and basic, but I've worked and wasted my time through it and I'm finally getting recognition. If you saw me in the screen without knowing who I was prior you'd probably think, 'Why is he even here? Are they seriously running out of people to star in their show?'

Frankly, I won't blame you. After all, the reason I'm here is...

* * *

 

"We're ready on our end!" the camera man hollered. Within a few seconds, we were recording.

The host flashed a smile and greeted the audience. "Goooooooooooooood evening gentlemen and gentlebeauties!! Today we have a special guest!" the host enthusiastically gestured. "Presenting, the young best-selling author himself, Saihara Shuichi!"

A resounding applause was rewarded. It's very flattering to say the least.

"Hi... Saihara Shuichi here, I'm g-glad to be here in this show." I smiled bashfully, I know that accepting the interview means a lot of eyes are on me but... it still makes me shiver.

The host smiled back and replied "Do not mention it! You've certainly surprised us on the fact that you were even here to begin with. What made you want to be in here?".

I rubbed the back of my neck. So we're starting with an embarrassing question, huh? "Ah.... well, it's best that I let my fans see me, they have been wanting to for a long time now actually, which is weird... but oddly, inspiring as well."

"Ahahaha! Certainly! We certainly was dumbfounded to find out that the author behind those chilling stories was a young handsome high school student!" he jokingly replied, nudging me softly with his elbow.

"Handsome...? T-that's- Stop kidding around sir!" I said as my face turned red.

He just gave a silly grin "Oh we are _not_ kidding! Those who can't call you handsome or pretty needs new glasses! Right guys?" he gestured to the audience. A chorus of agreement soon came after heating up my cheeks once more. "Speaking of looks, doesn't he kind of resemble the Saiharas? Y'know that famous actor and screen writer? That power couple that's seriously slaying it on the top charts? Are you their relatives?"

I began to panic, yet refused to back down. (Why? Why did he bring them up?) "Yes, that's because _they_ are my parents." I forced myself to smile.

You can just see how the host's mind has been blown. "Huuuwaht?!?!!! Seriously? Why would they hide such a beautiful gem from us???" The audience sure agrees with that... with their deafening screeches.

I smiled sadly, "Well, since I was a child, I was shy and never was the one to start conversations, even now it takes all my will to not curl up in a ball... Ehehe..."

The audience gives an 'awwwwww' to my little glimpse of backstory. "I completely understand, I just knew you were introverted just by your style of fashion!"

"Huh?" Confused, I looked down to what I was wearing. A small black baseball cap is nestled in my head as I wear a navy blue t-shirt protected by an over sized sweater paired with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. (Ah... yeah... they do seem like it... but...) I shook my head and gave a laugh. "They certainly are!" The audience too, shared a laugh with us. If only they knew why I'm wearing such a thing...

"Okay~ let's stop talking about those and talk about a rumor I've been hearing about for a while now..." he gestures as if he was whispering but still speaks in a loud voice. "I've heard that you've been scouted to Hope's Peak Academy!" He made a small squealing gesture.

"I'd be pleased to tell everyone that I'm enrolled in Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy!"

"Oh I just knew you had it in you to be the absolute best! Speaking of which, let's talk about your latest thriller/horror novel: Bastard! It was such a new and out there concept that you pulled! What inspired you to make it?" The host eagerly asked.

"I... Let's just say that... monsters are lurking everywhere around you, they've just hidden their true form and will destroy everything." I said, quietly.

"Ahahaha! Such a wild imagination you've got there Mr. Saihara! Well, then thank you for being in the show, we hope to see you succeed in what you do in Hope's Peak Academy." We both turned to the cameras. "That's it folks! Next up! We have the next guest! The headmaster of Hope's Peak himself, Makoto Naegi! Don't click away and stay tuned after the following commercial!

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Literary Boy/Writing Prodigy

In this universe, his parents are messed up. Shuichi is keeping a deep and dangerous secret, his parents are abusing him in some way. He wants to escape their clutches, but he can't. He's not safe anywhere, at home he is being abused, making him wear weird outfits and his mother taking pictures with it, his father abusing his body, at school he's being bullied and shunned.

Even the poem which contained the signs of wanting to seek help that he worked hard for got pinned in the bulletin board for everyone in the school to laugh at. However, a teacher in his school read it and encouraged his skill in writing and took him under her wing, eventually, the teacher got Shuichi to open up to her. After that horrifying story, she took him away and took him so that he can live with her.

This particular teacher is... surprise, surprise, Toko Fukawa. In this universe, she didn't attend Hope's Peak, her life was a miserable existence as she chose to remain anonymous to her readers.

Because of his very dark past... a dangerous being has manifested within himself that he keeps caged. Even more dangerous than Genocider Sho/Jack

If you've read the webtoon "Bastard" then imagine Shuichi in that character's shoes... It's what actually inspired me to do this.

**Extra:**

In this story, he connects with a very unlikely student of their class. The Ultimate Entomologist Angie. Her values are that her god Atua created life and its creatures. That everyone shouldn't discriminate and be loving to earth as a whole. Somehow, Angie attaches herself to Saihara much to the bewildered Shuichi's surprise. Swallowed by fear of rejection, he avoids Angie, which made her more fired up to be his friend.

This is basically a kind of like psychological story between the two. I know I can't write deep stuff so I gave up on this.  


	3. "Actor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am willing to take suggestions and maybe, _maybe _write your ideas on how Shuichi might turn out if one variable on his life was different.__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Also, please give me a review... you might call me greedy, but I can't improve if someone won't point out my mistakes. Also, my motivation is hurting.... lol_  
> 

I hoisted myself higher as I pulled myself up to climb the Hope's Peak Academy Dormitories, repeating the same motion over and over, pulling and hoisting myself even further as I see the destination on where I'm supposed to be, the headmaster's dorm. Now reaching the window, I silently flitted through the windowsill and prepared to force myself in to his room. Checking to see if I've got the right person, I spy on the room through his blinds. There he is, sound asleep, not knowing what's going to happen to him. That's good.

Rummaging through my bag to find the right tool, I think to myself, 'Why would this man be a target?'. However, my thoughts were cut short as I found it, a glass cutter. Making precise slices through the glass, I slid it through and made a perfect circle making the hole wide enough for my hands. Once that's done, I slid my hand through to open the lock, withing a few seconds, I was inside.

Making sure my steps were light and quiet, I tiptoed to his bed pulling out my special knife from my vest. I gently removed the blanket from his sleeping form, so I won't screw up on hitting him.

I raise my knife making it glint from the moonlight. As I prepare to plunge the knife to his heart, the lights went on. A group of identical, suit-wearing, lanky men had pinned me down to the bed. My target getting up and scooting off the bed.

The door opened, and two people stepped in. One, a stern looking woman and the other, a man wearing glasses. "Nice job, Naegi-kun." the woman mutters.

The target looks bashful "No, we should thank Madarai-san for the great work."

"It's what their Ultimate Talent is, of course they're gonna do it perfectly." the man in glasses scoffed.

"That's kinda rude, Togami-kun"

(This whole mission was a setup...) I thought somberly. If it's like this I'm gonna have to... With the quick reflexes of the bodyguards, they stopped my attempt at escape. "This was a setup wasn't it?!!! What do you want with me? Are you gonna punish me, huh? Kill me? Torture me?" I shouted angrily at the trio.

The looked at each other. "I think it's best that we talk about this somewhere..."

* * *

 

They led me into one of the classrooms, with the eight bodyguards following and watching my every move. Even though my weapons and tools have been taken away, they know not to take anyone lightly. If I do something, they'll kill me on the spot. The only ones keeping me alive is these three, the Neo-Trinity. I know them, the ones who revived Hope's Peak Academy after everyone had found out the nasty things the academy has been doing behind everyone's back. 

They sat me on the front row seat, the bodyguards spread around the room still not taking their eyes off of me. The trinity is staring at me blankly.

(What the heck are they thinking...?) "Why am I here?" I said in a steady voice.

"Well, before we answer that, I am Kyoko Kirigiri. This man over here..." She gestures to the glasses-guy. "is Byakuya Togami. We are here to ask you one thing."

(Huh... what's this? Do they want me to assassinate someone for free? Cause that ain't happening.) I glared and just growled an answer. "Well, what?"

"Don't use that tone on us young man." Byakuya sternly said. "No no... let me handle this Togami-kun!" Naegi tried to calm Byakuya down, which seemed to work...

"We're here to ask you to be part of our 53rd batch as the Ultimate Assassin!" he said as if assassins are a normal occurrence and that it's a viable job.

Is he an idiot? "Please tell me you're joking." I replied. Is this guy seriously asking me that? What is he trying to pull? Is he here to taunt me?

"We've already asked the "orphanage coordinator" to have you join our school Mr. Saihara." Kyoko stated. Her gaze piercing as if she sees through my soul.

I shivered. I haven't heard that name for a while now. (They know... why did you tell them Master... why?) "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" I screeched. "I am _Shuichi Harukawa_. "Shuichi Saihara" is gone now" throughout my outburst, they didn't move or even flinch. "He's.... gone now... so..." I muttered, afraid.

Makoto eyes met mine "We know what happened that night, Shuichi." he said calmly. "Your master is concerned on where you are headed and so he has entrusted you to us."

"W-what do you mean...?" I said, numb. (Is master abandoning me...? Why....?)

They took my words wrong and started to recount what happened on that _day_. The day of my freedom. Where I had finally, found the courage to fight. 

Words started pouring out of their mouths, but I don't need to listen to them. I still remember it well...

* * *

 

When I was a child, my parents wanted me to be the best. They saw me as someone who's going to be the next most famous celebrity that is going to grace the media. Delusional Idiots. They pushed me hard when I started to show skills in singing and acting. I was 4 at that time... Each weekdays was filled with piano, violin, and more instrument lessons I wasn't even interested in. I wasn't allowed outside, I was home schooled. On media they don't acknowledge my existence. I had a feeling that after my 'training' is done, they're going to reveal their 'perfect little son' to the media and be their prideful grubby little selves that they are. 

One day, on my birthday, the day I turned 9, I killed them. Their once glossy visage turned to meaty crimson mush. I beat them over and over with a baseball bat. It was such a rewarding experience. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. That feeling of hopelessness vanished with in me and was replaced with true happiness. I knew that what I had done was remorseful, yet right at that moment, I didn't care. I fled from the mansion with only my bloody clothes in my back. I wandered alleyways, starving each day. I was about to die, but someone saved me...

My master.

He took me in on his orphanage. Gave me his name, when I told him I despised mine, and even protected me from the outside world. However, the orphanage doesn't have enough money. I knew that the older children that stayed with us were here for a reason. One day, he told me what they really are... Assassins. Their numbers are dwindling and soon he has to have new ones to replace them. The children that I've befriended were bright and had a future ahead of them. Even that girl I befriended who had cold, red eyes had a much better future than I can ever have. That's when I realized it.

I am already a murderer. I don't deserve happiness. I joined them, not for the satisfaction of killing someone, but to provide happiness for these children who deserved it more than I can ever hope to be.

For these children, I'll endure any torture and pain.

For these children, I'll kill anyone that they wish.

For these children, I'll willingly do every single thing that I can to see their smiles.

* * *

I snapped out of my brooding state to see the brown-haired male look at me in concern. I shook my head internally and just gave a nod to him. "If I'm going to join you, wouldn't I be avoided? After all, I am the future 'Ultimate Assassin'.". He takes a glance to his friends and starts to open his mouth but I cut him off by saying. "Which is why, that's going to be my official talent... but I want you to refer to me as Shuichi Saihara the 'Ultimate Actor'." I smirked.

"Ah... we shall do that Shuichi-kun..." the headmaster nodded. "Are you really going to use that name? If so, let's make an elaborate backstory for you... shall we?" Byakuya smirked back at me.

I scoffed and gave a small smile... "Don't expect me to be the perfect student though... after all, I've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Assassin

I elaborated it in the story but let me state it again. As a child, he was pushed to do past his limits like, Nagisa Shingetsu level of pushing past his limits. It led him to murder them and escaping and then getting found by the "orphanage coordinator" Mr. Harukawa. (I have a headcanon in which 'Harukawa' isn't actually Maki's real surname but her master's) He thinks low of himself and sees himself as someone who thinks that happiness should be given to others other than himself. He is trained as an assassin but he is weak in emotional stability. He uses the 'Ultimate Actor' as his cover since he still has his skills as an actor.

The backstory Byakuya came up was that, the day his parents was killed, he was adopted by a distant relative and that he is going to be joining the media after his graduation to taunt his parent's murderers. However, after graduation, he plans to fake his death and will go on and live as "Shuichi Harukawa".

**Extra:**

He lives his life, feigning as the "Ultimate Actor", doing press interviews, modeling for products, starring in dramas and movies. He doesn't interact with others that much as he is always away from school. He is accompanied by Rantaro, the Ultimate Butler and Kaito, the Ultimate Manager who has been informed of his "situation" and guard his identity. Along the way, they develop feelings for their "young master" and so chaos ensues.

A threat soon emerges for the three to tackle. Threatening to expose Shuichi's identity as well as Rantaro and Kaito's crimes. The Ultimate Detective of the batch, Miu Iruma. Who's desperate for the approval of Lady Kirigiri and to prove herself that she isn't a fluke and her detective ways is plausible and effective as much as her own's.

Yes... my guilty ship is AmaSai and MomoSai. sue me.


	4. Haato-Kyun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, I have a happy one. Enjoy.
> 
> Please remember that this is a Non-despair AU so, everyone graduated and gone to do their thing.

Ever since I was a kid, I was stuck within this walls that I called my "house". I was never allowed outside. My parents were afraid that I might get kidnapped or be put in a harm's way so they decided to have a tutor for me so I'll be home schooled. My parents are very loving. They want the very best just for me. They showered me with gifts, gifts that I didn't need. All I wanted is to spend time with them yet they were always busy...

Despite being loved, why am I so lonely?

All I had were monotone maids and butlers. So I locked myself in my room... and spent the days watching TV and surfing internet. That's when I found it.

It was a video of a live idol concert of a group named "ZENITH". They were so cool, and so brilliant that before I realized it, I was smiling. I wanted to be like them, I want to have the power to bring smiles to everyone. 

Even if my parents would certainly agree with my wish, I decided to keep it a secret. I wanted to do this on my own. I realized that idols needed to interact with other people... and so, I got my parents to enroll me in a middle school. Everyone was nice and encouraging there, I even found myself friends who supported me from the sidelines and helped me practice dance routines, gave me a workout plan, and helped me in every way they could. I was a lucky to have them as my friends. Once the other students heard my dream, they laughed it off, how can a wallflower be an idol, they said... It's true... but I wanna try! That's why I auditioned.

My audition was such a funny moment. I hadn't known my mom was one of the people who helped evaluate future idols. Upon seeing my face, she froze and had a funny look on her face. "Shuuuuuuuuiichiiiiiii my baaaaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched on top of her lungs as she tackled me while her coworkers were dumbfounded by the situation. I ended up not debuting on that company.... Those stares the other trainees gave me and the things they said behind me back were getting to me, so I had to leave.

Fortunately, the Former Ultimate Idol had scouted me to join her company, which brings us to the present. Being an idol was very tiring and hard, but I was able to persevere. The love my fans had given to me was the only thing I had wanted out of this. To bring them happiness and joy with my voice warms my heart and what I strive to do.

However, I began to doubt myself... Am I really deserving of this? I have been an idol for such a short time and yet, Ms. Maizono wants me to perform on Harusawa Hall. That stadium has a seating capacity of over ten thousand people and the tickets were already sold out...

What if in my first big concert, I fail? C-can I really do this? Will my fans begin to hate me? Is everything that I've been striving for gonna crumble down beneath my feet if I make a mistake there?

Can I even entertain over ten thousand people with only just myself? Alone?

I began to shake and ran away from the venue.

* * *

I basked in the view of the large building while sitting on a park bench. "The Harusawa Hall looks beautiful..." I sighed.. (I should be out there... right now... but I'm afraid... I-I don't think I can do this...)

"Indeed it is." I turned around to find...

"Maizono-san! W-why are you here?" I said surprised.

She shook her head and sat next to me "Nevermind that, why are you here Shuichi?" she asked, but her eyes are glinting as if she knew what was going on.

"I... I can't do it Maizono-san..." I cried... "T-this... is moving too fast! I-I'd never expected to be such a hit... I-I never thought that... I'd reach this milestone so early on in my career..."

"Shouldn't you be proud of yourself then?" She replied rubbing her hands on my back.

I shook my head "No... If I make a mistake there, then it's over! This... this isn't going to work, I'm still mediocre... I..."

"Listen to yourself Shuichi." she interrupted. "Mediocre? Mistake? No. When I scouted you, I saw potential." Sayaka said, unwaveringly. "You loved this more than anyone. This is your dream isn't it? To perform and be heard by thousands of people? Has that passion dwindled down?"

"N-no! I still want to sing! It's just what if something bad happens?" 

Sayaka smiled, "Then what if something good happens?"

Those words struck me. "Huh?"

"Those people" she pointed to the Harusawa Hall "Wanted to see you, Shuichi. They wanted to support you, to cheer for you, they wanted to be there for you." She met her eyes with mine. "I've done a lot of things to reach where I am today, my fans were with me in each step that I took to be here, with you. They are doing the same for you. Listen to them Shuichi."

How did I not hear it...? The Harusawa Hall reverberated with a big voice. Everyone in there is calling my name. To be with them, to smile with them. I wiped my tears away.

"I..." "Go." Sayaka interrupted.

"Huh..?"

She smiled one last time. "They're waiting for you y'know?"

I nodded and ran back to the venue.

"Ah... Young kids... these days..." Sayaka shook her head.

* * *

 

I burst through the venue's backstage. "I'm sorry!"

"T-that's... never mind! Just prepare his costume!"

That's right... I'm an Idol. My fans are my strength. They are there for me. I should do my best to meet their expectations!

Within that moment, I stepped into the stage. Choruses of voices called out my name as I poured my heart out on my song.

That's right. I'm not alone... with everyone with me, I can do it!

* * *

 

Talent: Ultimate Idol/Pop Sensation

Shuichi has similar backstory to Sayaka which is why Sayaka felt connected to him and took him under her wing. Shuichi this time, isn't shy or introverted, he is just afraid of his future as an Idol. His parents are very supportive and is loving towards him so no, dark stuff in this universe! This Shuichi is then invited to Hope's Peak through Sayaka's connections with the Headmaster of the school.

Extra:

As he is already popular, of course he gains a cult following, even in the academy. Which results in a stalker situation. One of his classmates is the culprit... but who is it?

I originally already had it written already... but unfortunately, my laptop broke down. I don't wanna write it anymore... so I didn't. Ahaha!


	5. Haiyah!!

A rush of euphoria came over me as I gazed a top of a hundred-step shrine stairs. Most people would groan and whine about the long way the steps were but for me, it was exciting. I clutch my bag tighter as I began to hurriedly ascend to the mountain shrine. The wind blew my long bangs to reveal a big scar hiding behind it's curtains, but I didn't care.

(I finally get to see them! Master and my brothers!)

Of course I'm not talking about real blood-related brothers, but my brothers-in-arms that trained with me under my master. Those who went here to find inner peace and look inside them to get stronger. I wanted that too... When I was young, all I faced were torments, expectations that I couldn't meet, and disappointed looks from everyone around me. I... didn't want to live like that anymore... So I ran, and got found by my master's disciple.

From then on, life is different from what it used to be. I didn't have to endure all of those negativity inside of me, because I had them. Each day, I would always try to sneak out and visit them and each day my plans were always foiled by my parents. However, I didn't stop and so, they let me go. Throughout every school vacation I was allowed to stay with them, it was sad and unfair but I can think up of much worse outcomes, so I kept my mouth shut and followed their rule.

* * *

 

Now you understand my enthusiasm to climb up a hundred-step stairs. My brothers certainly found it funny as they compared me to a puppy. It's been a while since I saw them, but I have a big news to tell them.

I continued to climb the steps, not even breaking a sweat, as I continued to smile. Eventually I reached the top and tackled my awaiting Master and gave him a hug. "I'm here Master!"

His old face crinkled as he gave me a smile. "Welcome back Shuichi." After all of that was done, I got swarmed by my brothers.

"Welcome back!"

"Are you actually gay?"

"Wow! Did you get taller Shuichi?"

"Met any cute girls? I fear for your workaholic-attitude"

"I see that you're still rocking that ahoge."

"C'mon Shuichi tell meeee~"

My face heats up and I couldn't help but just smile. Yeah, this is where I belong. As long as I'm with them, I'm happy.

Master raises his hand and we all turned silent. He walks towards me and pats me in the head, his arms moving as if he's trying to fix my gravity-defying strand of hair. 

"This is such a surprise! What made you come here so early? Did you skip school just to see us?" he smiled deviously. Master always believes in following the law. (I like that about him.)

"I didn't skip at all!" I denied. His glare subsided and turned sunny again. I gave a mental sigh of relief before saying what I'm actually here for.

I turned and faced my brothers before turning back to Master. "Well, there's something you should know about..." I stumbled a bit.

"You're gay?" someone cut in.

My face heats up. "NOT IT!!!" I coughed and regained my composure, while my brothers just laughed and began to pat my head in apology. With that out of the way... "Well, I'm pleased to let you know that I've been scouted to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Aikido Practitioner!"

All of my brothers froze while Master clapped giddily. The contrast between their reactions was funny.

* * *

 

"W-what the heck?!? That's AMAZING! I knew our youngest could do it!" one of my brothers said.

One by one, compliments began to resound throughout the shrine giving me happy vibes. However, one of my brothers seemed to be upset... "Why...?"

I turned towards him. "W-what is it?"

"Why did you get scouted while I didn't...?" He said furiously. My master stepped in before anything else gets worse.

"It's simple." My master said. "What is Aikido to you?"

He scratches his head and answers. "Well.... it's to not let your opponents get the best of you... yeah?"

Master stays silent before his eyes darkened... "No. False. That's not even close to the real meaning." he says, freaking him out. He turns to me. "How about you Shuichi?"

What is Aikido to me? That made me pause and remember the times I've spent with everyone here. Each with smiling faces as we grew not just by our bodies but with out minds. Everyday was fun and exciting as we each helped each other to be much more stronger and skilled in the art.

That question... All I could think about were those memories. If so then...

"Aikido..." I paused a bit "It's everyone working together to master techniques that improves your body and mind."

My Master was smiling. His face was proud and joyful. "See that? Aikido isn't a competition at all." everyone was so exhilarated as they began to lump me in a group hug.

"Awww!!! Our baby has grown up so much~!!!"

"Shuichi is best brother!"

"Cute~!"

"That's true! How have I not realized that!"

Cheers rang out and made me smile once more. Yeah, I'm glad to be here. Thanks to them, I've found something I wanted to treasure, and it's myself. I didn't need to burden myself and endure all the pain. I learned to take care of myself better.

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Aikido Practitioner

In this story, Shuichi doesn't have an drop of talent his parents had leading them to be so disappointed of him. He has decided to free himself from the reins of his parents by doing what he loves to do, Aikido. Joining Hope's Peak Academy is just one step in fulfilling his goal of reaching freedom.

Side Note: Tenko had a cat aesthetic to her, so I decided to go with the opposite and gave Shuichi a puppy one. He's lively and energetic but very naive when it comes to other people. Do note that the only ones he had were his parents and the shrine so he isn't that familiar in the socializing game.

**Extra:**

In this universe, Shuichi, the precious cinnamon roll boy, makes a complete mistake of being in the same class with them, the over-the-top classmates who's going to form a Shuichi Protection Squad.

Literally that's all it is about... it's a slice of life one.

Ships are free-game in this one since this Shuichi is shippable with everyone.


	6. What the hell?!

The speakers blasts in full volume. Bright strobe lights flicker all around the venue as my audience holler and head-bang to the beat. My multi-colored hair swishes as I played my guitar. My buddies doing the back-vocal, giving a satisfying sound to hype up the chorus. The crowd screams louder. Of course, as the lead singer, I take the lines, I sing them and sing them damn good. Lyrics flew out of my mouth and formed an incredibly cynical melody. A melody each of us felt and relished at the same time.

The crowd's wild cheers were only paralleled by the sound of the booming speakers. I would rather do this than anything else. Playing and singing with my friends.

At first, I was reluctant to do this.

To play and sing in front of crowds.

To disobey.

To be so... _free._

I was stupid. Doing this with my friends, and playing this depressing, cynical, sarcastic songs.... It's everything, I never thought I needed up until I did it.

My fingers hurt from strumming this guitar, my voice is hoarse, and the light make me feel dizzy but it didn't matter. I actually feel free. Away from my house, from my parents.

* * *

 

This continued on for hours on end 'till the clock struck 2AM. By then, the audience were long gone and we were cleaning up our equipment. It's a miracle that we haven't been caught by the police. After all, we are doing this on an abandoned storage building. Surely, someone must've noticed?

Cleaning up the equipment is tiring, but it's the proof of our success. I mean, it's not everyday where you see a vicious crowd destroy a wall... do you?

During our activity, we made small talk, initiated by me with the words: "It's pretty successful this time, huh?"

Our drummer nods in glee. "That's right Shuichi! Maybe we should start charging 'em for entrance fees?" he grins slyly.

The bassist lightly smacks his head and replies. "Idiot. Then our audience will decrease. Most of our audience are those who have nothing better to do at night and just jam out with us."

"True..." our pianist hums "But... we gotta replace our equipment soon. They might not work properly on our next performance..."

The drummer perks up "Yeah yeah! We should totally charge them! We need money anyway... right?"

"That's not necessary." I replied "I can just pay for it."

The drummer smirks slyly. "Oh~ you rich boy." He gives me a grin as he swings his hands over my shoulder and ruffles my hair.

"Hahaha! Stop!" I grinned. The other members smiled as they too, joined in at teasing me.

"Though I appreciate it Shuichi," the bassist starts. "We can't rely on you always. It feels like you are just carrying us... We don't wanna trouble ya, y'know?"

"Oh..." I sighed quietly. "That's right! We gotta switch venues soon." I started. (It'd be bad if we got caught.)

The other members looked confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Yeah, why Shuichi?" Another voice asked. A female voice.

All of us turned to the source only to find, the most beloved and best-selling retired musician of the country. Ibuki Mioda. All of us turned pale-white.

"W-wha-wh-wha W-WHAT THE HELL?!?! I-I-I-Ibuki Mioda?!!? THE Ibuki Mioda?!?" the drummer exclaimed, slack-jawed.

The old woman made a peace sign and struck a pose. "That's right! 'I' 'Buki' 'Mio' 'Da' Put it together and what do you get? IBUKI MIODA!"

There was a beat of silence before we just _rushed_ ourselves towards her and became a fangirling mess.

"Oh... OHMYGOD!!! THE REAL THING IT'S IBUKI AAAAAAAAAAAAA THE REAL DEAL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

DHASFJFOIAHF

FDAHFHADKFHKLADHFIAHFAHF;

HAFKHDFKDJHKJHHAOIFHAOHFOHFOHFIFHOFHOAH

AFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHFAKDHGOIADHIADGHODGHAPDG

AHGJAHDIDHOGI

ADGHDAJHGADHGOIHADIGOHOADIGHIODAHGOIA

* * *

 

After coming out of our fangirling haze, Ibuki had the most beautiful grin on her face.

"Aww... you guys are sweet!" Ibuki said, laughing.

We couldn't help but just blush. Our idol was here, before us!!! How are we supposed to act???

"Anyway..." Ibuki starts "What's this about moving your venue?" the other members turn to me "Yeah... what's it about Shuichi?"

I cleared my throat and began to make my case. "Well, we've been having our performances in this place for a while now.. right? It wouldn't be long 'till the police might get involved and catch us. Don't want that to happen to you guys...."

The members nod in understanding but Ibuki was having none of it. "Awww.... But I liked your performances! Anyway, the police are no problem! I literally drove them away from day one! Literally!"

All of us turned to her in surprise. "H-huh?"

"This isn't the first time I've come to give you guys a listen, y'know? I've been a fan since you started!" She reveals. She... she's our _fan_? "And that's not all! Right now, I'm actually looking for the new Ultimate Musician... and I feel like you guys deserve it!" she grins.

"W-woah!! W-wait!!! Ultimate Musician? T-that's..." our drummer exclaimed.

"Buuuut~ of course only one can come to the school! So you have to decide which one of you wants to go!" Ibuki grins.

This stunned us. A lot of things kept on happening.... it's still 3AM!!! This is too much to process! We looked at each other... all of us in silence. However...

"Guys..." bassist raised his hand "I vote for Shuichi to be the Ultimate Musician!" 

(W-what??!!?)

slowly... the others raised their hand too. "Me too!" "Me threeeeeeeeee~"

"G-guys..." I feel warm... "Why?"

The bassist smiles "It's clear that you have the most beautiful voice than us."

The drummer hugs me from the behind. "Despite being a newbie in playing an instrument, you were determined and was passionate."

The pianist smiles "You are very emotional... but it's not a weakness like you think it is... through your songs, we feel different emotions...."

"We know Shuichi." The bassist abruptly says. "The pain you feel on where you are... we feel it through the songs you wrote." the others nod.

"This is your chance Shuichi!" the pianist takes my hand. "It's your chance to get out of there."

The drummer just hugs me tighter. "Represent us Shuichi, be the most awesome 'Musician' ever!" he loosens he hug and looks at me in the eye. "Besides, even if we are in different schools, we could still hang out and continue to play at this place!"

I couldn't help it... tears began to flow out. This warmth... "I'll do my best." I wiped the tears "Thank you for believing in me."

Without warning... I was enveloped in a group hug.

"Hey! Ibuki wants to join you guys!" she tackles us and grinned in her usual way.

This is my chance... I'll make you all proud and then, someday, we'll reunite as the most renowned band ever.

* * *

 

 **Talent** : Ultimate Musician

In this universe, Shuichi is forced to be the "good son" of their family. He was never allowed for anything. His whole life, he was controlled by his parents. They never acknowledged his achievements and kept on looking at his mistakes. He was unhappy. Music was his only release. Forming a band with his friends was the most wonderful decision he has ever made in his life.

The "band members" are Shuichi's friends in his flashback. Right here: [Saihara's Friends](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shuichi_Saihara%27s_Friends.png)

The right one is the pianist, then the drummer, and the left one's the bassist. This is just a little idea... so no flames please. ^_^

**Extra:**

In this universe, immediately after joining the class it was leaked that he was recommended by Ibuki Mioda resulting in a lot of her fans looked at him as if he was the second coming of Ibuki. He knows that it's gonna severely affect his career as an Ultimate and as a musician and his prediction was right. His songs were not received well by the masses. His classmates, not a very hardcore fan of Ibuki or music in general couldn't find the right words to encourage him and so, he completely melted in shame.

That is, until a regularly truant students of their class Tsumugi, the Ultimate Animator and Rantaro, the Ultimate Voice Actor. Found a liking to his emotional mess of songs. With the combination of the Ultimate Animator, Voice Actor, and Musician. They release an anime that blends well and creates a story for his songs to exist in.

It's up to you which one Shuichi falls in love with. Tsumugi or Rantaro... though I wouldn't oppose on an OT3 one... lol


	7. Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comes back and updates after a month later.
> 
> I'm sorry! There's really not much ideas in my head right now so....

The cherry blossom rain on the night is quite a beautiful sight as I peek out from the window of the moving car. The scenery however, did nothing to appease the growing confusion I am experiencing as I look-over the files in my hand. This particular case has been very peculiar, to say the least. The media has been sucking up on this new era of organized theft of precious artifacts and jewelry. Detectives have given up on solving this case and figuring out the tricks this criminal has been committing.

That's right. We have ourselves a phantom thief.

When the first calling card appeared warning the Museum of Tokyo for the theft of the "Grand Noh Kimono" from the Edo-Period, the authorities didn't take any action. After all, it was simply a letter with a bunch of letter cut-outs glued together to form sentences. They thought that it was a childish prank by a deranged otaku.

They thought wrong.

Ever since that day, tons more of calling cards followed. The phantom thief, who named himself "Nemesis", has succeeded in all of his attempts in stealing national artifacts. Eluding the presence of countless detectives and government specialized officers.

Oddly enough, people started to cheer for him. Fantasizing of his true identity and to hopefully get a glimpse of him.

As of today, he has stolen over a hundred of priceless historical artifacts and he's shown signs of not stopping.... Until today.

After a year of this phantom thief charade, he's finally caught. Naturally, the government rejoiced while the masses begged to see his visage. Throughout the masses of noises, the only thing in my mind is... why? He's shown to be capable of escaping the clutches when he does get captured. The way he got caught was strange to say the least. He got caught in a trap set-up by a junior detective.

This elusive phantom thief was caught by a mere _junior detective's_ trap. So why? Why did he get caught in the peak of his popularity? That's what I want to know.

I've arranged a meeting at the police station he's being held at and asked for an audience to investigate the matter to myself.

The car came to a stop as my driver rushed to open the car door for me. "We've arrived, Lady Kirigiri."

I stepped out of the car, looking straight ahead the police station as the lights seeped towards the dark streets.

(What are you hiding, Nemesis?)

* * *

 

The interrogation room they prepared was surprisingly tacky. Light pours over the lone figure of the room. His golden eyes looking down before finally meeting with mine. The outfit he's wearing is reminiscent to Old Europe-styled clothing. He smiles softly as he gestures his handcuffed hands towards the seat opposite to him.

"Good evening! How are you today madame?" He asks politely.

My eyes narrowed down to stare harder at him. (He looks young. Too young, in fact. Are they sure they caught the right person?) I shrugged off my thoughts. "I didn't expect for you to be this young."

He shrugs, showing off a cool exterior. "Eh. You don't need a degree to be a gentleman thief." he plays with the tip of his fingers. "Besides... it's fun."

"Well, it won't be fun for you once they have their way with you. Almost anything can happen here and I don't have the authority to stop them. That's why I'm going to have you answer me sincerely. I don't have much time to waste."

He seemed to be unshaken by this clear threat. "Wooow~ Even the greatest detective can't stop the police from torturing me? That's laaaame~" He twiddles his fingers again.

I can already tell this guy's gonna be a real piece of work. I sighed. "Before any of that, may I ask for your name?"

He makes a 'hmm' gesture. "I am Arthur Lestrade. Though I prefer if you called me Artie."

This feels familiar... "You are Japanese right?"

"Of course, but as I said, I am Arthur Lestrade, please refer to me as Artie."

(This guy....) "Who are you really? Why are you like this?"

He looks up in fake-rumination. "It is simply me adapting a persona. You've got to survive in this harsh world."

Deciding to ignore the statement as I know for sure he's gonna ignore it with all his might. I took out my notebook and took notes. "I'm gonna have to ask your objectives. Why did you do it?"

He smiles a carefree smile. The type of smile insane psychos give you. "Because it's fuuuuun~" He grinned. "Besides, it's not even about the treasures. They were all useless and had no practical uses anyway."

"If it's not about the money or even the artifacts, then what is it? I do not believe that you would do this for 'fun' as your moves are all calculated, planned precisely to the core. It took a while to see through your deceptions. Though it's really not that easy to pull it off, I know that you did this for a real reason."

He smirks. "Hmm~ This is the type of determination a true detective has. All the others just chucked me to the coo-coo bin after interacting with me for a few minutes. Kind of rude isn't it?" He giggles.

"Answer me." His words may seem playful, but they are woven with precision. I must tread carefully.

He bats his eyelashes. "What if I did this so that I can meet with you... my dearie?"

"Gross." I muttered instantly. "Quit playing games and answer me. Why did you do this? Why did you get caught? Is this 'junior-detective' your accomplice?"

"Ah! Found out already! As expected from you! I never let myself get caught." He awkwardly claps with the handcuffs still on him. "Though really, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to meet you."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Meet me? If you wanted to do that, you had a hundred more ways to do that. Why this?"

"You see..." He says, bowing his head. "I want to send a certain someone a calling card and you..." he points at me. "... are a vital part of it."

This is quite intriguing. "I get that I am needed for your 'master plan' but why do this? Why did you deliberately get caught?"

"Because... I needed to catch your attention. To prove myself to you. After all, man has always been weak and easily tempted to solve mysteries. I had to make a mystery so grand that you would personally come to me and seek me out."

I sighed. Huh... so I got caught in his trap. "So... who is it?"

He twirls his hair. "Oh you know her. I've been mimicking her after all and I'm sure she's quite close to you as she is working in the same school as you. The harlot who ruins everyone's lives. The Queen of Liars herself. Celestia Ludenberg." he tilts his head. "...or is it **T-a-e-k-o Y-a-s-u-h-i-r-o?** "

Only a few people know that. _"Who are you?"_

He smirks. "I'll let you know after you accept my deal. Pretend to take me under your wing and let me enroll in Hope's Peak Academy. There, I will do everything on my own. Honestly, I'm doing you a favor. You don't understand how dangerous she really is to you and your little school. Don't worry, no students are gonna die. I'll even return all the treasures I've stolen if you take my deal."

Celestia... I knew it. Something is up with her and this young man knows it. He's got something to do with Celestia or her past.

"Well... what is it? Do you take my deal?" His mouth curved into a smirk.

I smirked back. "Deal."

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Phantom Thief 

In this universe, something has happened that intertwined Older!Celestia and Shuichi's lives together. Whatever happened to Shuichi must've been drastic as he himself trained to be a phantom thief. Where are his parents? What is it? I won't tell. After all this is still a concept. I know that this shouldn't be a talent... but I couldn't help myself.

**Extra:**

In this universe, as what the story above suggests, he enters Hope's Peak to target Celestia. The woman who ruined his family's life after a particular event that shook the foundation of the very name of the Saihara's. Along the way of exposing Celestia's dark truth, he encounters the Ultimates as allies:

Maki, the cold-hearted Ultimate Stunt Woman.

Rantaro, the mysterious Ultimate Graffiti Artist.

Himiko, the narcoleptic and always lazy Ultimate Neurologist.

Tenko, the over-the-top man-hater Ultimate Fashionista.

Tetsuya Iidabashi, the serious and stoic Ultimate Student Council President.

And finally Ouma, the quirky, mischievous Ultimate Detective.

What could be the conspiracy behind Celestia to be associates with such people? Who knows of what Celestia is doing and who of all the teachers of Hope's Peak are the real allies? It seems, Celestia retaliates with a traitor within their midst. Who could it be? Who knows? Post your speculations down below!


	8. Saihara Shuichi wa Shitsuji-sama??!

"GAHHH!!!!" I screamed in anger as I remembered this month's bill.

The gesture was quickly noticed by my friends as they dropped their chopsticks and stared at me. "What's the matter Shuichi?"

I sighed dejectedly in response.

 **(How?!!?**  How did our water bill shot-through that high?! Did my dad forget that we are broke now?)

That's right... the once-ago famous Saihara family has crumbled down. After the scandal my mom got herself into in which she was black mailed by the news company and forced to give a million yen every month. Of course, she complied until she completely drained all of our money. The worse of it, the news company released the story anyway! Forcing our family in ruins and dad taking me away and quitting his job as a screenwriter.

The divorce paper took a lot money, but dad didn't want to associate with mom anymore. She took this opportunity to find r̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶ love.

We were took in by my uncle, my dad's brother's residence. The couple themselves were struggling but they were grateful enough to take us in. That's why I want to earn my keep!

I wanted to...

My thoughts were interrupted as someone patted my head but I didn't look up to see who. "Hey... tell us okay? We might not be able to help, but we can at least listen..."

I looked up and flashed them a small smile. "It's fine... just..." A sigh escaped from my lips. "I need a new part-time job."

The smallest, but the most perverted friend raised his hand. "What if yo-" but I cut him off quickly. 

"No. Male prostitute is not a viable job option." They lowered their hand.

My orange-haired friend slung his arm around me. "Damn Shuichi... You're too stressed. Why not go with us and pick up a few chicks and get laid? You clearly deserve it."

The perverted one grinned. "Yeah! With Shuichi there, the chance to pick up chicks is like, increased by 50-percent!"

I stared at the two incredulously as my third friend just observed in silence. "If me being there makes your chances go up by 50-percent, what are your chances without me?"

**_"NONE!"_ **

After that bold response, we all couldn't help but share a laugh.

"Thanks guys... I feel better now."

"Aww... No problem Shuichi!"

We shared a few more jokes and gossip as we continued eating our lunch. The bills were completely on the back of my mind for now. Just as we were about to head back to out classroom, I was stopped by my face-masked friend.

"Hey Shuichi.... I might have some job you can try..."

My eyebrow rose in interest. "Really? That's nice of you! So what is it?"

"Well, my father's boss is looking for new workers maybe you could try it out? I don't know... It's high paying too! All your jobs' salary combined won't make a dent on this bidness."

I scratched the back of my head. (It's too good to be true....) "S-so... where is it going to be?"

.

.

.

**"Say what?!?!!!"**

* * *

 

I took careful steps inside the venue. My completely cheap clothes felt out of place in this rich establishment. The posh furniture, the luxurious chandeliers, and these gold coated decorations.

Yes, I am here in the Togami Mansion.

Who would've thought that I would be here again. I once went here when I was 7 after a Togami commissioned my dad to make a script for a movie. These guys are rich... no they are _crazy_ rich. Once a Togami is brought up, gossips and drama flew about. There's always something new to talk about when it comes to the Togami's.

A lone maid brought me to what I assume is an archive. She says the master will arrive soon and by master he means... The current head of the family is Byakuya Togami.

He is known for his business driven, logical approach to everything. If he finds you useless, you know he'll cut you off completely from his life forever.

(M-maybe this is a bad idea...?)

Just as I was about to turn away and escape, he finally shows up, with his regal presence and deadpan eyes. His eyes rove over to my form and I swear I read his lips and it said 'cheap'.

"Hmph. A new applicant huh? State your name right now." He says as he takes his seat.

"Oh.. uh... Shuichi Saihara." I said too quickly. "W-well... Nice to meet you Togami-sama"

His eyes goes over the resume I had prepared before hand. "You... are you crazy or are all of these so called 'skills' of yours just fake?"

"H-huh?"

Togami raises the paper to my face. "Look here. What the heck?"

"Oh... I got those skills while working part-time jobs. You can refer to my managers there from the character reference.... er... sir."

Togami raises his eyebrows... "Really?" his eyes rove over the skills section once more. "Well... prepare to answer all of these questions."

All I could do was nod. Steeling myself for what I assume are a barrage of doubting questions.

"Where did you learn to cook and what can you serve?"

"I learned from my aunt who specializes in Japanese cuisine. Her specialty is Miso Soup which I'm sure you'll enjoy. I also studied my uncle's favorites, a bunch  of American and English dishes such as Roast Beef, Pies, Hotpot and more. I once worked in a ramen stand and so, I know the process and correct procedures in making ramen from creating the noodles to cooking them. If you want, I can learn new cuisines just for this household."

He merely raises his eyebrow in interest as he went on to the next question. "Do you know proper etiquette for households such as these?"

My eyes twitched, remembering the home I used to have. "I am. I've worked in a hotel before where I learned costumer service and to run errands. It includes, cleaning, laundry, folding and essential care of numerous types of clothes."

Togami nodded but his face was blank. "What other skills do you have?"

"I am capable of taking care of pets and walking them from house pets to farm animals. I've also worked with retail and costumer service. There's no need to worry of my social capabilities as I am able to do it."

He looks over the paper one more time to what I presume is confirming my skills. "Another." I nodded. "Are you dating anyone?"

My face heated up in an instant. "W-what?!? Why would you ask that Mister Togami, sir!?"

"So no... huh..." Togami nods in affirmation. "One last question."

I sighed. "No embarrassing ones please..."

"Why do you need this job?"

My eyes widened. He's staring at me from eye to eye, his gaze is intense. "I guess... I was just... thankful y'know? I wanted to show my gratitude for the family that took me in... I want to help build and raise the roof that they've raised for me. Well, I promise to do my best for you, Togami-sama."

"You're hired."

My ahoge stood up in surprise. "W-what?!"

"You... remind me of someone..." Togami said cryptically. "Your skills are lacking... but obviously you can be improved." He stretches his hand to mine. "I'm expecting the best, Mr. Saihara."

"Ah!" I took his hand and shook it. "Thank you Togami-sama!!!"

"Hmph. You still have a lot to learn, and you are going to be trained by me. You'll reach Ultimate Level soon."

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Butler

In this universe, Shuichi's family had gone broke and had a divorce. Shuichi's dad is a mess and their uncle is broke as heck. To help them, Shuichi took on a bunch of part-time jobs to help support the ones who took him in and to hopefully get help for his father. Eventually, he was hired by the Togami Household to be their butler and soon enough, he gained the title, the Ultimate Butler. His full potential will be realized after Togami's training.

P.S. : I couldn't resist naming it after "Kaichou wa Maid-sama". I loved that anime. :D

**Extra:**

In this universe, Byakuya and Kyoko were once married but has been divorced for years after Kyoko found true love on an ordinary hope boy Naegi. Togami granted him a special mission to go to Hope's Peak and observe his only legitimate talented grand-daughter, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Detective for that school year.

Shuichi's goal is to convince Kaede to meet his real grandfather and to inherit his lineage and live as a Togami. It won't be easy as Kyoko _hated_ Byakuya's family. Kaede took her grandmother's words to heart and decided to cut-off any Togami from her life.

Along the way, they fall in love and all of that cliche anime stuff.

How's that fanfic?


	9. Waifu

I dipped the ladle unto the pot and gave the soup a taste as my hand moved to lower the stove's fire. A chorus of children's voices rang out as they rushed to the kitchen to give me a barrage of hugs. My body stumbled a bit as their little bodies clung to my knees. Each of their calls for me adorable and endearing.

"Shu-nii! Bwekfast!!!"

"Pwese Shu-nii!!!!"

"Shu-nii they are rude! They didn't say good m-morori m-morning to you!"

My head shook in amusement as I gently patted them. "It's okay... besides, it's gonna be ready soon! Motoki-kun why not set the table for us?"

The child seemed excited that his wonderful "Shu-nii" trusted him to do a task and so, he quickly went to work. The other children scrambled about, doing their own thing as the orphanage director, Mr. Harukawa strode into the kitchen. His unusual crimson eyes scaring the children away. He strode closer and stopped at the counter.

"Good morning Shuichi!" He softly smiled. "That's smells so good! Mind if I eat with the kids again today?"

I smiled, a bit flustered. Despite Mr. Harukawa's sharp looks, he's a man of great value and honor. "You could just ask me to make you some... I wouldn't mind, really."

"Hey, you're busy enough as is, I won't do that to you! You _are_ going to a high school right?" He reminded me.

In this orphanage, the director hired a licensed teacher for the elementary and middle school years, once you're on the high school age, you either leave the orphanage to pursue education, or stay here to help out. Mr. Harukawa encouraged me to go to school as he believes that I am able to do it, just like the others before me. I'm sixteen now and the next school year is coming soon.

Which means I've gotta leave soon...

"Mr. Harukawa... do I really have to go? I mean... if I go... I'm going to leave Ka-" My words were short as I noticed the item of interest.

Speak of the devil and he shall come. From the doorway of the kitchen, I see him. Kaito Momota. My childhood friend and best friend.

We arrived together as a set, two babies that were found on the orphanage's doorstep. Kaito's grandparents died and his parents couldn't support him, at least, that was what was said on the letter on the basket he was on. While mine abandoned me, without anything but just a name. Without reassurance. I was just left there. That is how I became Shuichi Harukawa.

Because we arrived together, we shared.

We shared a birth date. (They took Kaito's birthday and put it on the certificate they made for me.)

We shared rooms.

We shared experiences.

We shared everything.

"If Shuichi is there, then Kaito must be too." That is what the other kids from way back when would say.

My flash backing stopped as he moves. His half-lidded eyes indicates his sleepiness as he groggily walks over to me and gives me a bear hug. The weight suddenly on top of me makes me stumble for a bit as he murmurs from under his breath.

"Hey... Kaito... don't fall asleep on me now..." I say as I pat his shoulder.

He grumbles a response. "I'm still tired.... it's Sunday... sleep in with me Shuichi...."

"We've done this a million times now... I'm assigned in cooking duty during mornings." I sighed as I shifted over to lay him down on the floor.

He immediately relaxes on the cold floor and falls back asleep completely, much to Mr. Harukawa's and my amusement. He leaves with a goodbye as I continued to set the food for the hungry children.

* * *

 

Time seemed to have sped-up as the day went on faster than expected. Leading the children to their classrooms, caring for them, making lunch and dinner. Helping the adults with other workloads... dragging a sleeping Kaito back to our room.

The usual everyday life of the orphanage.

Just as I was about to return to my room, I see a flash of movement in the corner of my eye. The dark halls of the orphanage didn't help but I decided to investigate anyway. Hiding behind the large vase of the hallway was a the youngest orphan. I think his name was Makoto?

"Hello Makoto! Why aren't you asleep yet?"

The young child looks at me with tear-filled eyes. "I... I want my mom..."

My chest hurt. His house was a victim of armed robbery. His mother is....

I moved in instinct as I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey... I'm sure she's gonna come soon... until then... why not stay with us? With Shu-nii?"

The child was silent. He wipes his tears away and holds my hand. "Will she really?"

I gave him a firm nod. "I know! Why don't I sing you a lullaby? Do you like singing?"

"Yeah! Mom was a singer!"

My face betrayed my emotions. Still, I cleared my throat and began to sing.

 

_"Inochi mijikashi, Koi se yo otome._

_Akaki kuchibiru, asenu mani._

_Atsuki chishio no, chienu mani._

_Asu no tsukihi no, nai mono wo._

 

_Inochi mijikashi, koi se yo otome._

_iza te wo torite, ka no fune ni._

_iza moyuru ho wo, kimi ga honi._

_koko ni wa dare mo, konu mono wo."_

 

In my hands, the child had leaned down. He was about to fall asleep. Scooping him up with my arms, I stood up. The door to my room suddenly opened, revealing Kaito in a very nice-looking clothes. He smiled knowingly as he clapped.

"You've got a nice voice, Shuichi. I didn't know you were into oldies' songs."

My face turned red in embarrassment. "T-thanks.... I kinda like it... so...."

He straightens his clothes. "Well, I'll be back later tonight so don't bother waiting for me... 'kay?" He says as he walks away.

Where is he going? I couldn't help but raise my voice and ask.

He looked confused. "Uhh... work of course? I'm not doing high school so I'm stuck in this measly job as a waiter. Well, gotta rush! See ya Shumai!"

(That was weird....)

* * *

Sunday came and it was a very slow day. For some reason, the kids are well-behaved today. The orphanage director and staff pushed me away whenever I tried to help them. They were very insistent on me not entering the kitchen. Apparently, they wanted me to have this "Lazy Sunday".... For some reason it makes me uneasy. Like there's something I'm forgetting.

With nothing to do anymore, I went back to bed with Kaito, who's already sprawling all of his limbs on the bed. His "work clothes" are still on. I sighed in discontent as I tried to push Kaito's arms away from my side of the bed. Though this only served to waken him up. (He's a very heavy sleeper.... why?)

"Shuichi? What's the matter?" He asked in his sleepy voice.

I raised my hands in panic. "Oh! Nothing! I was going back to sleep so...."

Kaito raised his hands in glee, as if he was asking for a hug. "Come here!"

Oh. He _was_ asking for a hug.

When I didn't move, all he did was pull me closer. Now my face is literally on his chest, far enough that I can breath but close enough to see his scars. W-wait... scars?

I quickly pushed him off and sat up in surprise. This only confused Kaito more as he looked at me. "K-Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

My voice was shaky. "Why do you have those scars?! W-who did that to you?"

Kaito sat-up, clearly in panic as he tried to button back the dress-shirt he was wearing. "Ah! These are nothing! Just... had a fight."

"Kaito those are _stab wounds!_ Who did this to you?!" my body shook as I tried to pry open his shirt.

He bats away my hands. "Shuichi... this.. this is nothing... okay?"

"What do you mean nothing!!?" I screeched. "I care for you just as much as you care for me! Is this actually your job? Are you a part of a yakuza ring? Tell me Kaito!"

He flinched. "Shuichi..." His eyes met mine and I can sense an underlying worry behind them. "Shuichi... this... I want to tell you... but not right now."

"Kaito...."

"When we leave this place.... let's stay together... okay?" Kaito quietly muttered. This is so unlike him. When did he get so serious? Why?

"...I promise Kaito." I replied.

He pulled me close... but I don't think he was doing it to reassure me... but to reassure himself. Still... I want to support Kaito and if this is the only way I can do it then...

I'll do it.

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Child Care Giver

In this universe, Shuichi was abandoned as a child and was raised in an orphanage together with Kaito. His already gentle demeanor and willingness to learn made him likable to both the staff and other kids. Eventually, he learned to do everything needed in taking care of a child and he quickly gained the reputation as "Shu-nii". His personality is warm and a worrywart.

**About:**

The Song: It's an old Japanese song in 1915. Gondola no Uta. The song is about take the chance in love as later in life, if you don't you'll surely regret it. It is supposed to be an integral part in a fanfic I was supposed to make.

Kaito's Appearance: This was a fanfic idea that I had back then. It was supposed to be a Kaito-centric, Ultimate Assassin AU just for him and his struggles with his best friend/someday lover Shuichi.

Yes.

I ship Kaito/Shuichi. I ship everything from HaruMatsu to MomoKawa to MomoSai. I hope this doesn't turn you away from this collection as a whole just because of this. These small Alternate Universe Shuichi(s) also have ships on their own as well as a world around them... though it's not kinda evident. If you want, I'll post the fanfic ideas on a notes in this chapter or their respective chapters... or something?

Thanks for reading.

**EDIT: I've posted my fanfic ideas since I went... 'why not?' after reading a comment. They are on their respective chapters.**

**Have a nice day!**


	10. Sweet Magic <3

I stared up to the sky from the window, humming a familiar song as I washed the dishes with the maids. All I could think about was how lucky I am to be serving under the Saihara's. The maids takes over the work and shoo me away, thinking that it's not my work as a chef to be doing. All I could do was shake my head. I wouldn't mind doing it anyway.

Emerging from the kitchen and to the living area, I came across a rather peculiar scene. Butlers and maids are in panic as well as the masters as their child, the young master Shuichi, has gone missing. At least, that's what the other chef has said to me. The scene the masters made was... entertaining... to say the least.

(Never have I seen an adult man cry that much....)

From the corner of my eye, the maids that were washing dishes with me were also being informed of the situation and were tasked to find them immediately. Without thinking, I approached the couple. "Excuse me, Master? My Lady?"

They looked at me with tear-stained eyes. "Y-yes?" Mr. Saihara asked.

Now I feel reluctant to ask them... "Uh... M-may I ask why the young master is missing?"

Mr. Saihara turned away, looking guilty as Mrs. Saihara comforts him. "You see.... my baby, Shuichi, he's mad at us."

"Mad?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

Mr. Saihara nods. "Yes. We promised to spend time with him yesterday... but we got caught-up in some work and..." he stops himself as he worriedly looked around. They must really care for their child to be this worried about him.

"Hey! I'm sure he's not too angry to you, Master."

Mr. Saihara just shook his head. "He is. We've been breaking our promises too often... I'm just afraid he'll never trust us again..."

It seems my words won't comfort them anymore, and so I left back to the kitchen, hoping to at least make them snacks and tea to calm them down.

* * *

 

Back in the kitchen, I hummed the familiar tone again as I continued to mix the cookie dough on the bowl. The oven is still heating as I placed the dough on the tray. From the corner of my eye, I see something moving. All I could here was small giggling as I approached nearer.

The sound was coming from... the cabinets? Hesitantly, I opened one to see the young master, himself!

He makes a startled noise as he tries to run away. Though, all he did was run straight into my arms as if he's tackling me. His little body wasn't enough to topple me down and I ended up catching him.

"Lemme go!"

"Young master! Calm down!" he stays still and looks up at me. How cute.... He looks like a smaller version of my master.

He moves his head around in what seems to be an analytic gesture but really, it just makes him look cute. "Are you my ally?"

(An ally?) "Yes I am young master." yeah... let's play along. "In fact, I can order the other maids and butlers to not enter this area if I wish to do so." (Though other chefs could enter....)

My little white lie seemed to make him giddy with glee as his eyes sparkled. "Really??!"

I nodded with a smile.

* * *

 

After ordering the others to not enter the room anymore and telling them that the young master is safe, they soon stopped searching. As for the Saihara couple, I've asked to let me try to talk to their son, to at least know what he's feeling.

They nodded reluctantly.

And now... I'm back to the problem. When I stepped back to the kitchen, the young master has his head so close to the oven....

.

.

.

Which is dangerous.

"Young master! What are you doing?!" I hurriedly looked over at him, looking for any injuries.

He lowers his head down. "Ah... I'm sorry.... but what are these?! They smell good!"

"Those, young master..." I started, as the oven dinged. Putting on my cooking gloves, I took the batch of cookies out of the oven. "...are cookies!"

He tilts his head. "Cookies?"

"Have you never heard of those? They are sweet. Do you like sweets young master?"

He pouts. "Hmmm.... mom says I shouldn't eat sweet things."

"Huh? What do you mean young master?" (Normal children would be asking about eating all of these by now...)

His feet shifts. "Uh.... hey! How did you make them?! Is this a cookie making ma-mashin?" he says as he taps the top of the oven.

"It's not... why don't I show you?" he comes closer. I carry his small body and placed it on the table.

After doing my small demonstration, and putting the new batch of cookies in the oven again, he stares in wonder.

"It seems really hard.... how do you do it mister?"

I smile and patted his head. "It's simple really. Cause I love doing it. I love baking. How about you young master? Do you love something?"

Young master lowers his head again. It might be becoming a habit when he thinks now... A few minutes passed by and he hasn't given an answer.

"How about your parents young master? Do you love them?"

No answer? Is what I thought at first... but it was surprising to say the least. "I love them lots! But do they?"

"Oh...." I frowned. No child should doubt that their parents love them... "Hey, what does your mommy's job?"

He looks up to me. "Oh! I know that! She's an actress!"

"That's right! And she's one of the best. But do you know, that in whatever you do, when you put love into it, it becomes very good!"

Young master... no... Shuichi looked confused.

"Well, your mother is able to bring out her best, because you give love to her and in turn, she gives you love. Like me, I'm happy to be working under them and so, I do my best in work."

"Wow..." he says in wonder.

"That's my secret ingredient, or should I say, everybody's ingredient. Love." I patted his head once more. "So don't doubt your parent's love, cause everything they do is for you. Okay?"

"Yeah.... thank you mister...." he shifts for a bit.

"What is it?"

"Can you show how you make the cookie one more time?!?? Pleeeeeeease!!!"

I just gave him a laugh as he helped me gather materials.

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Baker

In this universe, Shuichi has abandonment issues, due to his parent's strict, but well-meaning way of raising him. Through the efforts of the family chef as his uncle-figure, he starts to grow to love himself and his parents too. Through his uncle-figure's teachings, he starts to take a liking to baking, eventually becoming the Ultimate Baker.

P.S.: This world is a happy fluffy world cause I've been writing too much angst lately.

**Extra:**

This was supposed to be a SaiMatsu fanfic where it's about a sweet and sociable Shuichi and a pessimistic and cynical Ultimate Lucky Student Kaede. She hates anyone with a talent with passion. That's till, Shuichi changes her mind. If you're having trouble imagining it cause she's so waifu in canon... just imagine Kaede with these two sentences: "I'm perfect for a killing game. I don't have any faith in humanity." (that line had me DEAD when I first heard it.)

**Extra Extra:**

I'm almost reaching 1000 hits??? HOW? WHAT?! N-NANI?! Thank you so much! That number's literally my goal since I started this lol. <3


	11. Melancholic

(I knew that I shouldn't have come here.) I thought as I stared up at the newly rebuilt, Neo Hope's Peak. It was as grand as the rumors have stated. The school's campus occupied ten times of its original space, and it comes with "Ultimate Labs" as some of the rumors go.

Clutching my skirt in nervousness, I looked around its gates. Confused as my supposed "tour guide" hasn't appeared yet. Taking the time to relax for a bit, I withdrew the scouting letter that I received a while back.

 

_"Mister Shuichi Saihara_

_Due to your increasing popularity in the span of a few months,_

_our team has decided to finally grant you an invitation to_

_Neo Hope's Peak Academy._

 

_I have high expectations of you and will be willing to_

_help you grow in our institution. We would love to have you_

_as the Ultimate Cosplayer on the 53rd class of Neo Hope's Peak._

_Sincerely, Makoto Naegi."_

 

First of all... how did he find out I was a guy? That has been my most guarded secret ever since I started posting my photos online.

My first cosplay was a classic, the very first design of Hatsune Miku from way back in 2007. Some fans of her couldn't recognize it at first since it differed greatly from the newest version, the V10 design. Some older fans gave me praise for showcasing the older designs while some hated it. Soon, it became a turning point of my popularity as dozen more followed.

They soon asked for my name. In the comment box, at the conventions and expos that I attended. So I lied. Told them my name was "Sai Harada" and they went wild. Going as far as to call me "Sai-chan". 

It's not that I preferred being a woman... or wanted to be one.

It's just... I wanted to look different.

To feel different.

To stop being.... me.

The encouragement people gave me from beyond the screen drove me to be better and further my skills for them. In time, I was known as the "most beautiful girl that everyone wants to date" by the media and it completely floored me. Due to my increased popularity, I had no choice but to dress in women's clothes whenever I'm out. The increased risk of being found out was high when I first went out and others immediately recognized me.

I stared back at the letter for a while before pocketing it, now hearing a slightly androgynous voice heading towards me. (Must be my tour guide.)

"I'm sorry! I got caught up in work that I didn't realize the time!"

I turned around and my eyes laid to the most beautiful man I've ever seen. If you said he's over 50 I'd say you were lying. Fluffy brown hair, petite body size, nice hips and... and... THAT CUTE GLASSES!!! Who is he?

"I-It's fine!" I said without a second thought as I admired this person's god-given looks.

He arranges his glasses and bows an apology one last time. "Well... that's a relief... I'm the former Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki. Nice to meet you uh...." he stops, motioning for me to continue.

"C-call me Sai... sir..." I timidly answered back.

He pats my head. "No need to be shy around me okay? I'm gonna be your InfoTech teacher so I'd be happy if we both got along." after his hands left my hair, he guides me inside the facility.

* * *

 

I completely underestimated on how grand this place is. The place was complete with rooms solely dedicated to one purpose and they still have some to spare for club activities! Ultimate Labs were all laid out all around the school and Mr. Fujisaki showed me where mine would be if I ever decided to go here.

After much walking and sight seeing, we arrive on the last building, which coincidentally houses the dorm and canteen area.

"Over there's on that corridor leads to the dorms and these one leads to the canteen." He dutifully leads, taking my hand when he saw how nervous I was. "By the way, are you hungry?" I nodded as he turns to the canteen. "Teruteru-senpai! Are you there?"

A distant english "yes" was heard as a short man I assume is "Teruteru-senpai" emerges from the canteen.

"Would you be kind to get our potential student some food?"

He... he... does this weird eyebrow wiggle as he steps back to the kitchen. I don't know why Fujisaki doesn't find that weird. We take a seat as we waited for the food to arrive.

"So how are you liking the tour so far?"

I cupped my hands together. "Well... the place is amazing... but I wonder why me? Y'know... all I'm good at is making clothes..."

"Hey... don't doubt your skill." He smiled. "I'm your fan, y'know?"

That took my by surprise. "W-wait really?" I looked away in embarrassment. "S-so.... do you.... like anime?"

"Of course I do. I've been your fan since the beginning. The moment I saw that Miku cosplay, I knew that you'd be greater over time."

These new revelations just shock me to the core. "W-what?! You know Vocaloid too?!"

"Yeah! I was tasked to program the V10 engine. Though really, I was already a fan before any of that."

The shine on my eyes must be really noticeable as he laughs shyly. Though, I can't get over the fact that he made the smoothest engine a vocaloid could run in.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll shine your best here Mr. Saihara. So no need to fear abou-" he stops as he noticed my expression. A grim look.

(He knows?)

I stood up without a single word, but he stops me by taking my hand. I looked back at him and stopped as I saw his guilty look. "Does everyone know? Huh? D-do they know?!"

He takes my hand and attempts to calm me. "No... no no... it's only me, the Guidance Counselor and the Neo-Trinity. No one else knows instead of us."

"How....?" I teared my hand away. "No one should know about this! No one should know that Shuichi Saihara exists! Because if they do.... if they do...."

"Hey! C-calm down! I... was the one who found out! I'm sorry for not letting you know first." He steps back to give me space. "I was like you. I was scared and decided to run away. I wanted to help you, but they wouldn't allow it. I noticed from your posts that you were beginning to become unhappy of your work and I didn't want that and I'm sure you didn't want it to be that way too..."

My lips quivered as I took in what he had to say. "W-what do you mean... like you?"

He smiled again. "I'll tell you on another day. Are you still up for Teruteru-senpai's dishes?"

I smiled back with a nod. (If he's like me then... will he know how to take this bad feeling away? The feeling in me that wants to lash out... if so...)

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Cosplayer

In this universe, he's Sushi Crippling Deppresion Saihara. He hates himself and has tendency to avoid and keep others away. Anime and games brought him out of his shell as he continued to do fanworks for his fandoms, including fanfics, fanart and lastly cosplay. He got successful in the cosplay one and so, he turned his full attention to it. He became friends to a lot more people in the internet than he'd ever would in real life.

**Extra:**

This particular fanfic idea I had involves Saihara confusing everyone's sexualities through his weaponized cuteness. No really, I just had a thought of a comedy fanfic centering the whole batch of 53rd students all falling in love with him and then getting confused if they gay or not gay. (Also applies to women as Saihara looks good as a girl.) This was gonna be a feel-good light-hearted fanfic about that.

Chihiro's Appearance: He was kinda added last minute since he had relevance to the topic... Also, I loved Chihiro so much. He's one of the characters I loved in DR1 alongside Kiyotaka, Toko, and Celestia.

(I was supposed to post Ultimate Baseball Star!Shuichi but... I got stuck on how to do his character. I want a seductive Shuichi... but I also want a spontaneous energetic Shuichi... hmmm... decisions... decisions....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and rushed that I feel disappointed of myself. :p 
> 
> Don't take this too seriously and be triggered as this was a crack-fic idea.


	12. It's only you.

The sweltering heat does nothing to take away the natural charms the young man exudes as he continues on with practice. His skin glistened with sweat as he pants slightly, completely ignoring the women acting like dogs staring at him as if he was a piece of meat.

His eyes are trained to the ball, his feet aching as he stayed in squat position, ready to catch should it ever came to it. Right now, they're training the juniors on batting and right now, Shuichi couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. It's clear from his posture that he lacks control and couldn't properly distribute enough strength on the bat. As expected, he couldn't even hit the ball.

Feeling frustrated after a few pathetic tries, I called for a time-out. "Excuse me! Let me talk to the guy for a minute." The pitcher signals an okay.

I wrapped my arms around his back, he looks at me all-flustered and shy as I dragged him away for a second.

"Listen kid, have you never held a baseball bat before?" I cut straight to the point.

He stammers an answer. "Uh... yeah... I-I thought that baseball might be fun so..."

"Speak louder!" I gritted.

"Y-yes senpai!" He shrieks.

I sighed, this guy's taller than me but here he is being scared shitless by a smaller senpai. Is this guy even gonna survive here? "Give me that."

Grabbing the bat, I signal the pitcher to throw me a fastball.

"Listen here brat." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear while keeping my eye on the pitcher. "Look at the velocity of the ball and..." The pitcher prepares to throw the ball.

Once the pitcher released the ball, everything seemed to move in slow motion. I can see the ball " **...HIT IT!!** " I screeched as I hit the ball with full-force, destroying the bat to a half in the process and having the ball fly over the fence.

All eyes were on me as the crowd of girls in the bleachers screeched in delight. I turned to the newbie. "Go get another bat in the storage room."

Without any words, he ran away. I stepped-off the field and went to the benches, the student-manager, a good friend of mine coming over to me.

"You didn't have to be that harsh on him, you know?" He says as he hands me a water bottle.

I muttered a thanks, taking off my restricting jersey. "He said that 'baseball might be fun?' the nerve of that kid... of course it's fun!" I huffed while taking a gulp of water.

"There you go again... Shuichi the gung-ho Baseball fan..." He shakes his head, making his orange-hair swish.

Seeing where this is going, I sighed. "I love baseball and I want to keep doing this."

"I know, I know..." He scratches his hair. "Just... talk to your girlfriend.... she's getting annoying..." He signals behind him and a girl emerged from the shade of the storage building.

"Ah great..." I muttered. I grabbed her hand and led her out. "Let's talk about this somewhere."

* * *

Under the cooling shade at the back of the school, we stared at each other, eye to eye, ready to hear her out.

"Who were you with, yesterday?" she asked almost timidly.

My eyes drooped down. "I was hanging-out with your friend, she was fun to be around."

"She's my best friend!" she screeched. "How could you do this!? To just take her out on a date?!"

I raised my hands up. "Hey, Hey, We were just hanging out! I like her and I wanted to become her friend."

"Stop with your excuses! I knew she couldn't be trusted..." 

Each step that I take towards her, she steps back. "Listen to me, you're the only one."

"Really, huh? Well apparently she _enjoyed_ your date together! Was this why you wanted to keep our relationship a secret?"

"You know fully well the reason why we don't announce our relationship..." I answered sternly. "The baseball club strictly forbids dating and-"

"I know!! I know..." she stated. "But which is more important Shuichi, me or baseball?"

I paused. "This has gone on too far..."

"Huh, so in the end you chose that over me? That will never amount to anything! Well guess what?! WE'RE OVER!" she screeches as she raises her hand to slap me. She walks away, just like the others before her... my heart feels numb. That line was all too familiar to me now. The hard slap just makes me chuckle. 

_"You never really loved we didn't you?" "What are we?" "Why won't you look at me and only me?!" "Why are you like this!?"_

I sighed and was about to turn back, until a loud guffaw erupted. Swerving my head around, I see an old man in a business suit. His spiky hair was eye-catching. "That was quite a blow, eh?"

"It's not really that bad. I'm glad that she's gone now." I muttered.

His eyebrows shot in surprise. "Woah! Woah! Dude! This reminds me of the old days! Ahahaha! So, you targeting her best friend next, huh?"

"I'm not..." I sighed... "I didn't know old men liked to eavesdrop."

He sits down on the soft grass and encourages me to do the same. "Eh, I'm old and there's not much going on in this age. I like meddling with the affairs of the youngins'"

I paused slightly, my thoughts catching up to me. "I genuinely wanted to get to know her friend."

His face morphed into an incredulous frown. "Huh... this issue is different huh? Not like my escapades when I was younger, eh?"

I plop down on the grass. "I feel numb at this point." I admitted. "My girlfriends don't treat me as anything other than a trophy. Once they find out that they can't show me off, they keep on demanding more and more stuff to me... I thought she'd be different... but honestly, why bother..."

"Hey don't give up man! There are probably women who'd match your style of lovin' if you know what I mean? Gyahahahaha!"

Shuichi keeps silent but opens his mouth after a few minutes. "Never give up...like _you_ did?"

"Hm? What?" He asked confused.

I stand up and brush my pants. "I know who you are, Leon Kuwata."

"Dang...." he scratches his spiky hair.

"Why did you give up on being a basketball pro? You just ended up being a side-show to some rock chick. You didn't even last long in the industry. You had it all, but you chose to leave it all behind. Why?"

"You're pretty demanding, kid." He laughs. "Life doesn't always go around what you expect it to..."

"Hn."

"Why are you giving me that face."

"I'd kill to have your talent when you were in the game, you know?"

He cracks a wide grin. "Which _game_?"

The joke was lame, but it made me smile for just a little bit.

"Man, you don't gotta worry too much!  Life goes as it goes, believe it."

"Nice words, old man." I sighed. "Well, I gotta go back to practice, see ya!" I waved him good bye.

(Life goes as it goes, huh? Heh. What a funny concept...)

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Baseball Star

This universe focuses on a very popular Shuichi with good status to brag, a handsome face to show, and endless hordes of fangirls. There's nothing in the world he loves more than baseball. Due to the messy and toxic relationships that Shuichi had been a part in, his faith in love falls down deeper and deeper until he becomes numb to being dumped, maybe even anticipating it. He believes that no one could ever love him for him, Shuichi, and only love him for being a Saihara.

**Extra:**

Okay, I got inspired when I saw this picture: [Ultimate Baseball Star Shuichi](http://iimojin.tumblr.com/post/171937654819/first-one-done-kokichi)

Look at those eyes! His face is very attractive especially if he gets into the games he plays. I imagine that being that attractive and also being pure when it comes to relationships were hard to write... I had already started writing a "spontaneous energetic" type... but at the final part, I made him popular... and a casanova type somehow? lol I don't even know. (I think I failed this somehow...)

In the end, the final product became a misunderstood man, that couldn't shake of the label of being a "casanova". He seeks true love, but he can't seem to find the true one.

If this became a fanfic, this would be a discovery of the meaning of "love" not just from Shuichi but from others as well. I can just imagine a few ways this fanfic could go since the V3 characters have some distinct way of showing their love too... Ships are free-game. 

 


	13. Love Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey... hi! this week has been a clusterfuck. I got a case of sniffles, then i was introduced to new fandoms, then i forgot that i had a project to pass so i did it at the eleventh hour... so much happened... lol.
> 
> hope you like this <3

I heaved a sigh as I looked out of the window. The tiny droplets of early rain does nothing to improve my sour mood. After a good minute of staring, I finally plopped back down to my bed, craning my head to look at the Electronic Keyboard on the other side of the room.

The cold air from the outside made me shiver. Again, that voice... It echoes in my head, repeating the same monologue again and again.

_"I'm sorry, Shuichi..." (Don't apologize to me.)_

_"Can't you see? I'm so close at reaching it!" (I know. It's been your dream after all.)_

_"Shuichi, you know what this means, right?" ( **I know**. But it hurts.)_

_"Say something, Shuichi!" (I want to... but I can't.)_

_"Shuichi...." (Don't call my name like that...)_

_(Don't turn your back on me... please... don't leave me...)_

With a jolt, I was brought back to consciousness. My body fell out of the bed with a loud 'thud'. I looked around the room in panic, before settling down and heaving another sigh. From downstairs, uncle's voice resounded.

"Shuichi? Is everything alright?"

I yelped. "Ah! E-everything's fine Uncle!"

The sound of footsteps stopped before turning to another direction. Relief washes over me. Shaking my head, I powered the TV on. On the screen was someone I never thought I'd see again. The rising star of this generation of idols. A new debut, featuring a solo idol.

I turned silent. Looking at the one who used to be mine on the screen stings my heart. My love smiled on the screen, but doesn't meet my eyes... will never meet my eyes again.

With a bitter smile, I deluded myself for a moment, thinking that this person was with me, on this very room. As I lean down to give a kiss, my lips hits a screen.

"What am I doing..." I shook my head in melancholic amusement.

Having nothing to do, I sat down, my fingers brushing on the keys and began to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5X2xKD-wd4M&t=134s).

I've been composing this for a while now, it was supposed to be a present... but now it seems that it wouldn't come to fruition. Lost in the melody, I never noticed a certain someone opening the door and giving my music a listen.

* * *

 

"What song is that?" startled by the sudden voice, I messed the key and stumbled down.

My embarrassment was amplified as the owner of the voice laughs.

"Are you fine?" My Aunt called out. She steps into my room and looks at the piano fondly.

Brushing the dust off my pants, I murmured an affirmation.

"You never answered my question... that song sounded beautiful..." Auntie smiles fondly.

Feeling my face heat-up, I stammered. "Ah... I m-m-made it...."

She looks at me in confusion. "You mean... you composed it?"

"Ah! Yeah!" I scratched the back of my head. "I composed it..."

She claps her hands. "Aww! How nostalgic! My friends and I used to make music too..."

"H-huh?"

"My friends and I formed a Light Music Club on my school. We were the champs back then... I was in the piano, and I wrote lyrics too!" She nods. "Does your song have lyrics?"

I lowered my head. "No..."

"Hey! That's fine." She reassured. "Some songs are more beautiful without lyrics. Though..." she looks at the piano. "You clearly have talent... being able to make such a nice tune."

"Talent?" I squeaked, confused. "No no no! I don't have talent! I was just messing around with..."

"Shh! I know talent when I hear one." She nods. "Clearly, you have it."

"Really...?"

She smiled. "Why don't I teach you about things I picked up while I was on my prime?"

* * *

 

After a thorough lesson, I felt encouraged. I could do this.... I can make this. I stared at the idol's newest poster, hanging on my wall, before turning away.

"We all have paths we want to take... I know that. I support you for it. It is your dream, even before I came along to your life." I sighed. "This time, a new path is in front of me... no matter how insignificant my existence to you now, I still hope to see you again."

I crawled back to my small bed. Embracing the thoughts of that person.

"No matter how much I loved you, no matter how much I resent you...." my thoughts was cut-off.

Draping the blanket on my body, my last thought was...

(I still love you.)

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Music Composer

This universe's Shuichi lived with his uncle and went on an ordinary middle-school in which he met his first love and lover. This person had high hopes on being an idol and once the opportunities arose, they left Shuichi behind for their dream, breaking his heart. This time, he wants to stand on his own to feet. Never relying anymore to the one he once loved. However, fate seemed to have a second-opinion about that... When he gets scouted for the title of Ultimate Music Composer, he finds out that the Ulltimate Idol this year was none other than his first love. How would this affect Shuichi? Will they get together? It seems, another person has taken interest to our little composer...

**Extra:**

I got inspired after hearing the whole Sarishinohara series by MikitoP. The piano bit was "Akaito". I got an elaborate idea of a love triangle filled with angst , hurt and comfort... where Shuichi, who still loves the Idol... will he pursue his feelings? or will he move on and fall in love with the third party?

The Ultimate Idol is up to you guys. I originally had Kaede in mind... but then I realized on how much SaiMatsu fanfics ideas I made and that made me feel guilty for other ships... Where's the SaiTen? The SaiMiko!? The KiyoSai?! And MANY OTHER SHIPS?! WHERE THEY AT!?

(Yes I ship those.)

The Third Party, (Any talent is fine...) was supposed to be Maki. Though, I'm willing to keep it since I haven't actually written more about her... but the dynamic of Kaede vs. Maki would be unparalleled... it's like blasphemy if I were to change Kaede and keep Maki...

P.S.: To the owner of that video, sorry for not taking your permission... I've been searching for a piano version of that song and your cover was the only one I found... hehe... I'm sorry about that... if you want, you can leave an anonymous comment here to take down the link if you decide you don't want me using it here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had "Ultimate Paladin" in mind, cause y'know... I entered the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom... (dont spoil pls... still at season 3) then I realized that it would be dumb cause "Ultimate Astronaut" is the more acceptable term... and there aren't any Voltrons in this... hahaha!
> 
> I've been neglecting other ships, so I need your help. I repeat, I NEED YOUR HELP. someone give me ideas... My head is empty at the moment...
> 
> (Also, do you think it would be evil of me to put Ship Tags? I mean, they're not explicitly said... nor shown on the writing... I feel like I was just click baiting them if I did that... lol)


	14. Tsurugi

The loud thumping of footsteps can be heard in the hallways as the young heir of the Kuzuryu Clan power walked. Powerful sounds of striding was immediately noticed by the heir's Kyodai or "brothers". Murmurs filled the air as they watched the fuming young master walk by them. Sharp bursts of killing intent drifted around the heir as he finally reached his destination, his father's office.

Without warning, he shoved the sliding doors open, startling the client his father was talking to. However, the heir's glaring eyes was directed completely to his father.

"Excuse me father..." Shuichi started. "...but what THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

The Kuzuryu Head, Fuyuhiko, just sighed audibly as he signaled the client to leave. It seems that it's what he wanted to do anyway as he ran, never looking back.

"To what do I owe your visit, son?" He replied calmly. "As you can see, your mother and I had an important meeting with our client." His wife, Peko Kuzuryu, stood on the side, looking elegant with her black-red kimono.

Shuichi face turned sour. "You _know_ what I'm talking about!! It's about Kaede!"

"Ah... your cousin, yes? What is wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!!" He steps closer and slams his hands on his father's desk. "I can't marry my cousin!"

Peko steps in to glare at his son, stopping his rage for a second. "It is unfortunate that we have to force such a role to you, but we have no choice." Peko claps her hand. "In order to keep the blood pure, you must marry a Kuzuryu."

Shuichi sagged a little bit. "B-but she's Kaede! She's fucking scary as hell!"

"Enough." Fuyuhiko interjects. "Remember who you are before you can even say that. We thought that you and Kaede got along, what is wrong with her?"

The heir sighed and plopped down to the nearest chair. "I know... I'm technically not a Kuzuryu..." He pauses. "But still! If blood matters oh so much, why not let Kaede be the next head of the Kuzuryu Clan?!"

"As we have said before when you asked of it a millionth time now, neither she, or her sister is interested. As a matter of fact, you have to embrace it from now on..." Fuyuhiko steps back and digs through his bag and pulls out a letter.

"W-what is that?"

The Yakuza Dad smirks. "You are now officially the Ultimate Yakuza."

"No way... you can't do this to me?!"

Peko shakes her head. "But we can. Hopefully you and Kaede will be able to learn from that place just as we have in our youth."

The young heir paused on his tracks. "Wait... what do you mean 'me and Kaede'?" Shuichi began to sweat bullets. "Oh Jesus... tell me you won't force me to spend time with her."

"Unfortunately, you have to now." Fuyuhiko smiled a mischievous smile. "Just as me and your mother did."

Shuichi's face scrunched up from terror. "Ewwww!!! What the hell dad?!"

Peko just smiles fondly. "Trust me son, you will get to that stage. It's like history is repeating itself...."

"I don't think I'll ever want to be in _that stage_... definitely not with Kaede...." Shuichi looked around for some escape. "Can't I just... not marry... like be single for the rest of my miserable life?"

The two Kuzuryu clan heads looked at each other in thought before nodding at the same time. "You can avoid marrying Kaede on _one_ condition..."

"What?!" His eyes widened with surprise. "I'll take it! What do I do?!"

"Quite simple, actually." Peko lowered her head and spoke in a whisper. "All you have to do.... is prove that you are not interested in marrying her."

Shuichi's face morphed into a confused expression. "Uh... that's what I've been doing this whole time!"

"Stupid child." Fuyuhiko breathed out. "What she meant was that you have to find a lover when you're entering Hope's Peak."

"Oh..."

"It doesn't have to be a woman... heck. Just find someone you can love in that Academy and bring that lover in to our house." Fuyuhiko smirked. "And if you managed to do that... we _will_ call off the arranged marriage between you and Kaede."

"And if I don't?"

"Simple. You marry her." Fuyuhiko claps his hand once. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." (I think I can do that.)

* * *

The young heir leaves their office and the Yakuza couple shared a smile.

"Think our baby can do that?" Peko smiled.

Fuyuhiko shakes his head with a laughter. "Fuck no. He's never gonna be able to do that! He's fucking stupid when it comes to emotions and all of that shit."

"I'm a proud mother and I'm glad she took after me." She laughed.

"Well, he ain't gonna find a honey anytime soon, so fuck it." He shakes his head. "Have you been doing your best to find his real father?"

She nods, her face turning icy cold. "Yes, out team is doing their best. However, there's no leads so far."

"We owed that woman... this was the least we could do... and we can't even fucking do it right." He sighed.

Peko shakes her head. "You know... I wanna confess something..." she looks away. "I'm.... I'm glad that we haven't found his father yet... Shuichi was the blessing from the heavens that we never thought we would receive."

Fuyuhiko gets up from his seat and give his wife a warm hug. "Stop looking back at the past and be happy in our future. Shuichi's future."

The Yakuza wife stretches her hands to touch Fuyuhiko's face. A soft rosy-red blossomed on her cheeks as she caressed her husband's visage. "Thank you, Fuyuhiko."

* * *

**Talent:** Ultimate Yakuza

There's a clue about what happened to Shuichi's parents hidden within the last bits of the story, why don't you try to theorize? From what we can deduce, Shuichi was found by Peko herself and was taken in as their son and the new heir of their clan. Now he has to devise a plan to escape an arranged marriage from Kaede. This AU idea came from an anonymous commenter nicknamed "Person" so I can't even credit him/her/them properly. T_T

**Extra:**

I wanna say that this was based on Nisekoi but the anime and manga was awfully predictable and boring. I knew in an instant that Chitoge would win the first scene she was shown. She was given too much priority and as a result the other girls were just pushed aside. They weren't given proper character development and if they were it was so short and so forgettable. 

Take it from a mediocre author, if you want to introduce multiple love interests, make sure to give them equal time and equal romance factor to spend with the protagonist. It would make the readers be on the edge of their seats hoping their ship would win. Trust me on that... (I dropped Nisekoi after season one because it was kinda obvious at that point. Also, they kept introducing new girls for no apparent reason. lol I know they'll be beaten by the tsundere no need for them to appear. At least Ranma 1/2 was funny enough to make me stay despite the Akane focus of the show.)

We're getting off-topic! Yes, this AU is gonna be like that. A multiple love interests that Shuichi can choose to pursue. Complete with bisexual tension just for me. Tee-hee.

Obviously there's Kaede. The head-strong Ultimate Naginata Practitioner. He'll probably never approach her but as an author you'll probably make uncontrollable circumstances to make them interact with each other.

Gonta. The gentlemanly, Ultimate Pianist. He'll find him scary at first but then finds him relateable as he himself feels isolated from people because of his status as Yakuza heir. They'll be quick friends for each other.

Maki. The peaceful, Ultimate Maid. He feels drawn to the monotone maiden and was initially gonna be his first pick. However, he feels shy and couldn't get the words out.

Keebo (renamed Tetsuya). The friendly, Ultimate Veterinarian. He's very friendly and wants to be friends with everyone. Although Shuichi keeps pushing him away, he somehow finds his way to be friends with the Ultimate Yakuza.

And last but not the least, Angie. The happy-go-lucky, Ultimate Choir Girl. She's gonna be the wild card. Shuichi is gonna hate her in their initial meeting. Her preaching and her criticism towards his title and his family will set alarms in Shuichi's head. She soon finds out about Shuichi's situation and she apologizes for her misdoings. 

Sometimes in writing romances, two characters fighting can still lead for a sweet romance. There's a fine line that separates hate and love.... or as what the saying goes.

Hope you liked it! As always, feed me ideas cause my brain is still empty. Thanks for reading!


	15. Sea Sky Run

"Nee-san! I need your help!" A small girl screeched as she barreled through the living room and into her sister's arms.

The older sister expertly caught her as she giggled. She looked up to see her sister's eyes glued intently to the TV screen... much to her distaste. Raising her hand, she gave her sister a light slap on her head. "Hm? What's the matter?"

"Weren't you listening Nee-san?! I need your help! I have a literature assignment!"

She sighed. "Aren't you in middle-school now? You have to make your own work from now on young lady." Raising her arms, she made himself more comfortable as she watched. "Besides, I'm busy right now."

"What are you so busy about Maki-nee?" She peeks over to the TV. (Ah... So that's why Maki-nee is so focused.)

The screen was lit-up to show a tanned man with golden eyes and dark hair. The host is detailing the situation around this particular person.

This has been the newest media sensation right now. The son of the famous actor and screenwriter, the Saiharas' son has been found. The boy has gone missing ever since the Saihara couple's cruise ship had sunk ten years ago. Each passenger was saved except their son, who had been wandering alone in the halls at that time of the malfunctioning of the ship.

Hope was gone within the Saihara couple but now here they are, smiling proudly with their son. Their eyes full of hope and happiness really makes everyone so relieved.

"Maki-nee?" I asked slowly.

Never taking her eyes off the screen, she answers. "Yes?"

"Isn't it cool that they found their son? I can't imagine losing a family member for a long time..."

Maki stopped in her tracks. "I wouldn't want to lose any of you guys... you are all my precious siblings." She smiled. "Even if sometimes, you're all annoying."

"Onee-saaaan!"

"Ahaha...."

The host finally introduces the guest of honor.

I pouted. "Are you gonna watch it all?"

"Yeah." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't exactly go there and interview him, can I?"

"You're crazy." I muttered blankly. "I hope you're not doing this because of money..."

She looked a bit offended. "That's just the part of it.... but I'm genuinely curious, you know? Reports said that he was found on an undiscovered island between Japan and Philippines. The climate in that island is still unknown, and it hadn't been fully explored yet. Furthermore, after he was rescued, the island cannot be found anymore." She rubs her chin in thought. "There are so many questions unanswered. How did he survive? What happened to the island? and Also... did he survive alone?"

I scrunched up my face in thought. "No traces of human civilization was there though... everything was the work of our little survivor...."

"He was seven years old when he got lost and washed-up in that island." She argued back. "There's something fishy about it... but I can't point my finger at it..."

"There you go again... playing detective... even though you're just an apprentice of a journalist..."

A sigh came out of her lips as he turned back to the show and thus, the next one and a half hour was spent analyzing the little cues of the little survivor.

* * *

 

I draped a blanket over my sleeping sister. She must've exhausted herself in watching it with me. I know she finds it boring, but she shouldn't force herself to watch it with me.

Now... about this mysterious survivor... The way his eyes moved to stare at the camera... to the way he brings himself... something is going on. On the past hour, I've been making a list on his answers on the interview:

 

**What happened the night you had gone missing?**

_I was wandering too far and fell down... the waves swallowed me and brought me to that island._

 

**Was it scary to be there? Did you feel lonely?**

_It's scary to be there. A lone human in that island... but I never gave up... I didn't want to give up... I wanted to live, and I was able to do so._

 

**Rescuers were astounded by your survival skills. Did you know them before hand?**

_No. I didn't know anything. There was a lot of trial and error... but Mother Nature helped me understand. There was a lot of time to experiment, so I used the time wisely._

 

**What did you do in that island?**

_...I survived._

 

**Are there any other humans in that island?**

 

_No.... I was the only human there._

 

"The only human there...." I muttered slowly. It can't be right?

I shook my head in amusement. I'm not gonna be a conspiracy theorist right now. I've got a job to do.

Even as I finished my task, my mind kept bringing up that piece of monologue.... I couldn't sleep that day.

* * *

**Talent:** Ultimate Survivor

As the story states, a seven-year old Shuichi survives for ten years before getting found in a remote, undiscovered island. Though there seems to be something lurking within the surface of his story. Greatly based on [Kinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni)'s idea from Chapter Thirteen. I'm sorry that I wasn't entirely faithful to it... Ahaha...

**Extra:**

Idea by [Kinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni). Check out her Danganronpa Fanfics! They're really cool! (I'm too shy to comment... so give her your support!)

It's about the Ultimate Journalist, Maki Harukawa and her encounter with the mysterious, yet very open and friendly, Ultimate Survivor, Shuichi Saihara. The inhabitants of the island can be your imagination.... are they gonna be monsters straight-out of a Junji Ito manga? A harem of Fish Ladies? The Amazon Tribe? Is it gonna be dark or light hearted? It's up to you guys.

Obviously, the plot is gonna revolve around this island and its connection with Shuichi, but she's gonna need help...

Cue in the Ultimate Photographer, Kaito Momota. He's gonna be her partner in solving this particular mysterious case.

Thanks for reading!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you have an idea. I'll try and see what I can do! :D


	16. Premonition of Love

** The cycle begins **

** Cherry blossom petals rain **

** What a lovely sight **

Spring.

It’s such a lovely season, the awaited time in the year where everyone awakes from the cold harshness of winter. Flowers bloom in array of colors, truly the season of rebirth and renewal.

As such, it was no surprise that this season would bring a change to my mundane life. Petals of cherry blossoms rained when I saw a beautiful person, eyes glimmering with fondness as he sat atop the branch of a Sakura tree. He meets my eyes and smiles.

“What are you doing here in such a fine day?”

The softness of his voice stunned me and I was unable to answer.

Without as much as a warning, he jumps down and lands on the ground, akin to a cat. It was then that I noticed his peculiar garments. Such fashion has been rarely seen at this time…

“Don’t worry, I like going here too!” He twirled. “Lovely place isn’t it… er..” He turns to me. “What’s your name?”

I finally regained my voice. “You don’t know me?” Such curiosity.

“Sorry… but yeah.” He shrugged.

“My name does not matter, just simply call me Kiyo.”

He nods. “I see… nice to meet you then, Kiyo! I’m Shuichi!”

* * *

 

** It shouldn’t happen **

** Yet you’re with me under the sun **

** That’s all I needed **

Summer.

My, how time goes so fast. Without noticing, I had come to meet him whenever I can under that cherry blossom tree. The summer heat was unbearable, but when I’m around such a refreshing individual… it seems alright, somehow?

He says that he won’t be here too often now… it seems he’s preparing for something. When I asked for what it was, he snickered.

“Only if you tell me more about yourself, mystery man.”

I smiled. Will he see through my mask and see the face I’m making? His face doesn’t give away anything… he puts a finger on his chin, thinking.

“Are you actually a patient on a hospital who keeps on escaping? I mean, that would explain that face mask.”

My head shook in denial. “No… but there’s someone there who’s very dear to me… and if given a chance, I would switch places with her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that…” His face frowning.

“It doesn’t matter now.” I replied. “When you’re done with whatever you’re doing… will you come under this tree again… with me?”

He smiles. “Of course.”

* * *

 

** Purple and crimson **

** A flurry of leaves and wind **

** It moves once again **

Autumn.

He stopped coming to our secret tree. I knew that he wouldn’t come… but it still stings my heart. Such a fitting season, I remarked darkly. Where everything lost its lively green. This time had truly been a great loss to me. My most important person had left this plane of existence. 

Her shell left lying on a white bed of a white room. 

Everything felt like it was sinking. It was cold and suffocating, pushing me around like drowning in a fast-streaming river.

My work suffered along with myself.

Just like the autumn leaves, I too wasted away.

* * *

 

** A beauty of white **

** All but echoes of silence **

** Will I see you soon? **

Winter.

I walk the streets alone. It had never hurt me so much than it did now. I had nothing, nothing left. My mind was not clear and my body was not my own. Thoughts blurred to a flash of red, before turning white.

What am I doing? Why am I doing it?

I don’t know anymore. Without as much as a step, I fell. Snow envelops my body, embracing me in sleep.

Yet someone pulls me out of my trance.

“Are you fine?” The voice said.

I can’t say anything. After all, I wouldn’t know the answer.

He pulls me up. “C’mon!”

“Shuichi?” I muttered.

“It’s me! Wake up!”

His actions had succeeded in bringing me out of my stupor.

“I don’t know what happened… but it isn’t the end yet…”

My eyes roved over his form. He’s still wearing those garbs, but has noticeably worn more layers for warmth. “Shuichi…”

“Stop!” He raises his finger. “I… I don’t have the right to know… I left you alone for such a long time… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. I’m just glad that you’re here.” And hopefully with your arrival, spring would come once again.

* * *

 

**Talent:** Ultimate Traditional Dancer

In this universe, Shuichi is like a prince. His mannerisms are akin to the perfect prince charming: warm aura, cute smile, and kindness. He's also trained under the great, prissy grandma, Hiyoko Saionji. He is well respected in a world that is lost within Japan's futuristic age where he's one of the few who still practices traditional arts. He doesn't give up despite the fact that he is clearly in disadvantage, working on a job that has been on the back of people's minds for such a long time. 

** Extra:  **

This was originally gonna follow the same formula that I do every chapter... but I decided to switch it up. I think I did good? Though I still feel like I did something wrong... I intended the haikus to be so general so that my original thought would be unreadable. In case you didn't know, a haiku is a poem with three lines with a syllable of 5-7-5.

This is on a point of view of someone else... and will be, as you guessed it... his love interest. I haven't written a KiyoSai yet, so I made one. He's the Ultimate Actor in this world... I kinda wanted a parallel of both of the two... whereas in the canon, Shuichi was more futuristic while Kiyo looked traditional, in this one, Kiyo is the futuristic one and Shuichi is the traditional one. I think that it'd also be cool to see Shuichi be popular to other media through Kiyo and in turn, reviving the old tradition of Japan.

I also think that Shuichi would look good in a hakama. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this in a different style than others... How was it?


	17. Into the Shuichi-verse

If I were to say that everything is fine... well, it's certainly debatable. After all, I don't even know where I am.... what place is this...? I felt around the ground I'm sitting in and got up. This place... is a floating island in the apex of the multiverses. The sky was tinted in a purples, blues and reds dotted with stars. Multiple swirling matter floated around the mysterious space as I continued to observe my surroundings.

Looking around in awe to what I'm seeing. The surface of this island is similar to earth. Surrounding me is a forest of pine and spruce. From a distance, was what seemed to be a village.

"Interesting... this plane of existence seems to be very interconnected to all the multiple realities... but why? Professor should've given me more info about it..." as I moved closer to the village, silhouettes of humanoid forms appeared before me. Their shadows were cast by an open fire.

Slowly, the humanoids turned to me in surprise. What makes it curious to me though, is the fact that...

"You're all... me...?" I pointed a finger to all of the 'humanoids', or shall I say, Shuichi's?

A Shuichi garbed in nothing but underwear and a long blue coat-smock waved in giddiness. "Yahallo~! Yep! Yep! We're aaaaall~ Shuichis here!" with a small twirl in his approach to me, he bowed and smiled. "Who are you? I'm Shuichi Saihara! The Ultimate Survivor! How about you?"

"Wha-"

Another Shuichi approached. "Come on now Survivor.... let him breath. It would be rude to ask his talent right now." he bows slowly. "Please receive my greatest apologies on his behalf. My name is... ah... you might already know it, yeah? Hehe. It gets confusing for a while, so please just refer to me as Dancer."

Somewhere far away was a resounding "Hey! Don't steal my talent!"

"Ah... Traditional Dancer, I mean." he giggled.

They're all staring intently at me... they must be curious about my talent, huh? Well, this is gonna be disappointing for them... "Uhm... Shuichi Saihara er- you knew that... uh... I'm...." I sighed. "I'm the Ultimate Nothing.... I don't have a talent..."

A big-muscled Shuichi, which reminded me of my universe's Gonta scoffed. "That's impossible! Astrophysicist already dismissed a non-talented Shuichi arriving here to be impossible!"

"That's wrong." a short Shuichi wearing a pink lab-coat and glasses spoke up. "There's a zero point one raised to a negative one trillionth chance that it might happen."

"So basically, impossible?" Big muscles retorted back.

Astrophysicist shook his head. "Nope. It's highly highly highly very highly unlikely to happen." he looks away. "I think."

"Pshh! Who cares about the details!" Another Shuichi wielding a halberd guffawed. "What's matters is that another Shuichi appeared! Nice ta meet-cha! Naginata Practitioner at your service!"

Every Shuichi nods. "Yep.... isn't it delightful? We have a Shuichi that does not have a talent!" A Shuichi wearing a European armor nods. A knight, I presume?

"Feel free to roam around some more if you need it. Astrophysicist, Scientist, Inventor, and a few others are currently working on some plans to get home... so relax here for a bit."

"Wait! Wouldn't it be too late when we returned?"

Astrophysicist shrugs. "No need to worry. I'll save you the details, but this plane of existence has a slowed time. When you return, it'll be like you're gone for seconds there."

"Yeah yeah... just relax, walk around and hey! Maybe you can discover a talent here? Talk to everyone, okay?" The optimistic, Cheerleader smiled.

With all of those things said, the Shuichis walked back to their original tasks. As I walked around, a few of them greeted me pleasantly. Botanist is waving with a big grin as he helped Farmer and Gardener in growing crops. The Breeder napping on the rooftops like a cat. Karate Master, Aikido Practitioner, and other Martial Artists were sparring with each other in a mini arena.

From a distance, was someone who... ah... what is he doing?!

"Hey! You need any help?" I asked the Shuichi wearing a tuxedo.

He smiles and shakes his head. "No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure... I mean you're carrying two people and a lot more baggage."

Cut to him, carrying both Gamer and Assassin on either side of his shoulders and a large box on his hand. "Oh, this? Don't worry! I'm dropping off Gamer to his house and Assassin to Therapist's house."

"You're not the Ultimate Bus or Vehicle.... let them walk on their own feet."

He just smiled back. "Are you worried about me? Don't worry, it's my duty as Ultimate Butler to do this much for all of you masters. Also, these two are quite adorable aren't they?"

Gamer and Assassin are both asleep, but clings on tightly to Butler.

"With that said, I must go now. Assassin will wake up soon. See you, Normal Shuichi."

Without even breaking a sweat, Butler moves with a fast pace. What a terrifying power... well, I'll continue on then. Along the way, Police, Bodyguard, Navy, and Soldier are patrolling the streets to ensure peace with the Detective riding Bodyguard's shoulders. The Shuichis are really fond with that aren't they...?

I continued to watch them and without meaning to, bumped into another Shuichi, sending the papers he was carrying flying. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

Bending down, I helped the Shuichi with picking up the papers. "T-thank you so much!"

"It's fine... it's my fault." After a few more seconds, we finally got them all.

He adjusts the papers on his hand and smiled. "Thank you a-again...."

"No need for thank you's.... what's that for, by the way?" (That is so many papers...)

"Oh this?" He adjusts it once more. "Well, I'm about to publish it on our library. Editor already approved of Historian's manuscript, so I'm publishing it on my library."

Ah. I get it. "You must be Librarian then?"

"Yes! That's right! Well, come visit my library some time... ah... by the way, Carpenter over there seemed to be looking for you so, good bye!" with a small bow, he continues on his way.

A Shuichi wearing loose clothing called out to me. "Hey newbie! Want me to build 'ya a house?"

"Eh?" I responded dumbly. "N-no! It's fine...."

"Where will you stay then, you dummy?!" a Shuichi wearing a jacket draped on his shoulders asked. "You're like, gonna be stuck here for a long time!!"

I looked around in wonder. "So these houses are...?"

Jacket-wearing Shuichi nodded. "Yeap! Made by yours truly, Carpenter!"

Carpenter blushed with the compliment. "Uh... no need to give me extra attention... Xenologist. It was a joint project with me and some of the others..."

The two continued their banter, with Xenologist continuing to pay compliments as the Carpenter died in embarrassment. It was then that I noticed incoherent mumbling... and it was coming from... below? Looking down was a Shuichi in a stylish school uniform. Scribbling furiously in a notepad with burning passion in his eyes.

"Yes... nice material... this will sell well...." He mutters.

What a weird fellow. "Uh... excuse me...?"

He looks up and his face turns a shade of red. "Oh... apologies. Please let me use you as a hiding spot please."

"W-what?! I won't do that!"

"Tch." He gets up and dusts his slacks. "I'm the Ultimate Doujin-Author, Fanfic Creator if you prefer."

(What an abrupt introduction.... that was so casual...)

"With that said, please let me use you as my hiding spot."

I'm gonna step on this me's hands if he doesn't... "Why?!"

"Ugh! They were already gone! Thanks a lot, weirdo." He huffed. 

(You're the weirdo here.) I just stare blankly at this guy. Is he serious right now?

"As punishment, you'll be the subject of my doujin." He smirked. "Yeah... pretty acceptable... I'll draw you and the other Shuichis ******* ** ** with each other. Yeah.... they'll ******** you and put their **** inside your ********. After that they'll totally *** over your ****** ****. You can't help but screech that you're a ***** looking for some ****. Hehehhee...." He continued to mumble incoherently.

(Ooooookay.... I have to run away from him now.)

"Ah! Hey! Where are you going?!!"

Run and never look back.

* * *

 

This world is pretty crazy... I didn't know that this would be where I'm going when I volunteered to be a test subject.... I sat on the stairs.

"Rough day?"

I looked up to see.... yep. Another me. "You don't know how exhausting it has been."

He giggled. "That's the price of being Ultimate. You're like, the most normal, most basic Shuichi that I've met. No offense."

"None taken." I laughed. "If I were to become an Ultimate... and become, one of the.... ugh. No.... Still... this is pretty impressive! A civilization of Shuichi... of me... thriving on this desolate place..."

"I know... Botanist grew all of these surrounding forestry." His eyes lit up in pride. "Each of the Shuichi lost within the multiverse all end up gathering here. Some arrive later than others... it was pretty difficult... it was only me and Robot when I first arrived. Though now... this place is thriving through everyone's effort."

"What's this place called anyway?"

The other me thinks for a moment. "Hmm.... Astrophysicist called this place 'Universe SHU-1 CH-1' others wanted to call it 'Shuichiland' or 'Shuichitopia' some minorities called it 'Shuichi Harem Goodness Land'." he shook his head in amusement. "I don't even wanna say the rest."

"Who are you by the way?"

"I'm the Supreme Leader! So it's my job to lead everyone!" He grinned. "Though, Leader is fine."

* * *

**Extra:**

**YOU WERE EXPECTING A NEW TALENT, BUT IT WAS A SPECIAL! MUAHAHA!**

Yep! This needed to happen. This is kind of like, a preview of some sort for upcoming Shuichi's. This is inspired by the Spider-verse. Some Shuichi's will have ridiculous concepts like the Phantom Thief so.... this is to warn you for that. Also... I haven't... uh... I haven't watched Spider-verse yet. Ehehe.

Ah! Hey! Lower your pitchforks and torches! I'll watch it eventually. I came up with this when I thought of the word "Shuichi-verse". I interpret it as a colony/city of Shuichi's from different multiverses all working together to build a village and create a way back all the while chilling and relaxing from dealing with their own worlds. This is definitely not the concept of Spider-verse as seen from the trailers... but after watching the movie, maybe I'll make a new kind of "Shuichi-verse".

It's all I'm gonna write for now. I wanted to write more but, it's gonna have a bit of risk of being repetitive.... I don't want the whole chapter to give away all of the Alternate Shuichi's so.... see ya for those chapters.

Well then... thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> I promised someone an Ultimate Luckster, but... I'm still working it out. Tee-hee~


	18. Pandora's Box

Truth isn't something everyone wants as soon as they've been given it, isn't it? I know how much this statement is true. After all, speaking about the truth had lead me to be like this. Isolated, alone, cast aside like an outsider. Come to think of it, maybe that really is what I am? An outcast who belongs nowhere. All of it begins with something that I have that others do not have.

A peculiar ability that enables me to read minds. Mind Reading.

Through my childhood, I thought that what I had was normal. With just a single glance on someone's eyes, I can hear people's inner voice. The thoughts that run through their mind, the truth.

It started as little things in my youth. I always knew the next move my opponent would do in strategic games like chess or checkers so naturally, I won. Questions that my tutors would ask were answered quickly. Silly little things that would be solved immediately if you had this ability. However, things took a dark turn. Thinking about it now, I shouldn't have done that. I was young and unafraid, the sky seemed to be my only limit.

The world seemed so bright when my father and mother were there with me.

We lived a good life. My parents were famous and the most recognized couple in show business. Feeling afraid for me, they did their best to hide me from public eye. Both of them were very loving and regularly took off-days to spend time with me. Slowly, my ability was made known to them. The earliest memory I had when I used my ability was about seven years old.

I was happily showing them the grade I received in my home-schooling. Despite their praises of me being smart, I could hear something else. It was their voices, but somehow different. The voices shot straight back into my mind. "Our son is so cute..." they said. Feeling I annoyed, I stomped my foot and anger and asked to not be called cute anymore. Both of them looked at each other in surprise.

There were a lot more instances of it happening. From me being able to "guess" menial mysteries like who broke precious china among the maids, to things of grander scale like correctly pointing out who had been stealing from the family.

Naturally, truth was something that people did not want when it doesn't benefit them. I should've known by the time I was ten years old. By that point, I had been accused of being a compulsive liar, conniving brat, and worst of all a manipulative bastard who finds happiness in hurting others. I should've stopped by that point. Even then, even still, I wanted to get the truth out.

We were eating in the dinner table, when out of the blue I dropped the question. "Mama... who is Tsukishiro-san?"

Her eyes were immediately on me. "W-what? Why are you asking sweetie?"

"You're going out with him later tonight, right? Are you going somewhere fun? Can I go?" I tilted my head. (I really did hear that she was going to have fun with him... I wanna join!)

In an instant, Dad was standing and looking at Mom with hard eyes. "What is the meaning of this, darling?"

"I-I don't know! Tsukishiro? I don't even know who that guy is!" She turned to me and for a second, our eyes met. Her midnight hair seemed to be of darkness at that point, her thoughts... they're racing. A complete amalgamation of noises. "You! You're just spouting nonsense! P-please believe me darling, I wouldn't do this to you!"

Both of them locked their eyes on me now. "You're doing it again huh? What must we do to cure your bad personality, huh?"

"B-but I..." Ah... they're saying something.... they're telling me that... (You're a disappointment.) Lowering my head slowly, I muttered. "I'm sorry, father, mother."

Little did I know, it was only the start of a series of misfortunes. It was found out that he was indeed seeing other men behind father's back. A paparazzi had caught her leaving a love hotel with an unknown man. Things began to spiral out of control.

Father was not the same anymore. With a heavy heart, he dragged me roughly by the hand and lead me to where my uncle lived.

"Where are you doing you bastard?!" My uncle called out as I was thrown to him.

His eyes... they were dark. Eye bags had lined the edges of what was once a youthful and charming face. His thoughts were empty, nothing... not even an echo was not to be heard. "What I should've done a long time ago."

"I know that you're upset, but you can't do this to Shuichi!" My uncle called out as auntie held me in her arms. "Think about this!"

"Nii-san..." He drawled out with a smirk on his face. "I don't care about that boy anymore."

Breaking free of auntie's grasp, I ran full-speed at him, connecting to his knees. "Papa! I won't do anything to upset you anymore! Please don't go! Don't! Please don't g-"

Time seemed to have stopped. My stomach hurts all of a sudden. The force of the impact had knocked me down to the cold wooden floor. "Shuichi!" uncle rushed to my side. "How can you just kick your son like that?!"

"Son?" He turned away. "I don't have a son. You should've never been born."

"Ah...? I'm sorry..." I said one last time as he walked away.

"Shuichi! D-don't mind what your father has said... he'll come back to you... eventually. I'm sure!" He cups my face with both his hands. "Dont't cry please.... your auntie and I are here for you..."

"Liars." They're liars. Both of them are. "You're both lying!" Shaking off their touch, I stepped back and cowered on the corner, covering my eyes in shame. "Papa hates me now."

I feel light, like my body's weight was cut down to a sixth. "Shuichi!! Listen!"

"No! Why?! Why would I-"

"Shuichi!" Uncle called out one last time.

My eyes snapped open to see all of us floating in the air. Potted plants, tables and furniture had risen from the ground as if gravity ceased to exist. In a split-second, everything came crashing down. At that moment... I realized that mind-reading wasn't my only ability.

.

.

.

I can't stay there anymore or else I'll hurt them. With only an open window as a sign of my escape, I fled. I'm scared of who I am, what I am. If I'm not Shuichi Saihara, then who am I supposed to be anymore?

My feet took me in places that I've never been before, continuing to push on forward. The outside world is much bigger than what I had expected it to be. Still, I found myself continuing to move. For what reason, I wonder? As I hopped from place to place, it felt like my body was electricity. Sparking and spiking. Days had passed, and I hadn't eaten. The cold air of dawn makes me shiver. Forcing myself into a corner to conserve heat, I laid down on the hard concrete.

"Hey." A soft voice called out. (How pitiful, no one must care for him.)

Raising my head, I met eyes with a strange fellow. A mask-wearing child and an older girl who looked like him. "Don't give me those pitiful looks! I'm not- someone does care about me and I-" Tears flowed down my cheeks. "I'm..." 

"Are you alright?" The older girl asked. Though I wasn't able to hear more... as I the lights in my mind had shutdown.

"Kid?! Hey kid?!!!" "What should we do nee-san?"

* * *

 

"Father." The older woman knocked on the door. "We have a situation."

She enters with a child on her back. Much to the clan head's surprise. "What happened?"

"We found this child wandering in our property. In fact...." She moved closer and whispered on the clan head's ear.

The clan head raises his eyebrow in surprise. "What? How could that be?"

"I don't know..." She replied. "What must be the meaning of this?"

"Time will tell... if he was found there then how...?"

Both Shrine attendants looked down to the mysterious boy and then to each other. If it has come to be like this... then...

The sole child looked at both his sister and his father figure before turning back to the unconscious boy. This shall be fun to observe.

* * *

 **Talent:**  Ultimate Psychic

Shuichi has the ability of every psychics. From mind-reading, telekinesis, teleportation, clairvoyance, literally anything. How coincidental is it that he ended up in the shrine grounds? Ahahaha! *totally not plot connected at all* ahaha~ Because of this ability, he was shunned and hated. Breaking down to countless of pieces. 

**Extra:**

He finds peace within the shrine's walls and becomes its figurehead. An oracle of sorts. The shrine is completely devoted to helping people... or are they? Needless to say, there is a much darker layer beneath Father and Sister. So everything is up to Kiyo, who is now assigned as the Ultimate Archery Practitioner. With both of them out of the shrine, will he tell Shuichi the truth, or force him back to the shrine. I'm sorry SHSL-Idiot.... I made it more darker than what I wanted.... It spiraled out of control after Kiyo and his sister was introduced. I had to cut some of those... bits... ew. Gonna make it vague for now cause I'm _not ready_ for it yet! No sir!

It still baffles me that this lobby of one-shots gets a consistent view point. Thank you so much. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew... this was written in a rush... I should've added more descriptive paragraphs. Maybe even up the conversations. I wanted to convey sadness, but my writing is sadness. lol 
> 
> This chapter is definitely one of the things I need to revisit in the future. The inspiration for this was Kotoura-san. It's kinda obvious isn't it?
> 
> Requested by: SHSL-Idiot's comment last chapter! In the end, I picked Shinguji. Hehe. Though the way this one-shot is turning... they're legally gonna be brothers now.... just think about that. I guess Kaito won after all? heh. It's kinda perfect in a way... Kaito can be the Manabe to Shuichi's Kotoura. Er- something.


	19. That Happy Child

Tetsuya was not much of a people person. Of course, he never really needed to be social since he _is_ the Ultimate Programmer. Most of his days were spent inside his room, either coding or indulging in his otaku habits. In fact, he wouldn't have agreed to go to this prestigious school if not for his kind father. He was a simple salary man/office worker and he was not there for most of Tetsuya's existence.

His father encouraged him to go because he felt like it was his fault that Tetsuya did not have any friends. Secretly, Tetsuya wanted to have friends. Seeing his argument, he decided to go after all.

The school was a lot more eccentric than what he had thought. Each students shone with their own individuality and unfortunately he was the more... weird one. Spending time with everyone, however brought him out of his shell. He was no longer someone who was afraid of people. 

His class, the 53rd batch had their own stories to tell and secrets to hide. Though despite everything, the class was a close-knit unit. His classmates consists of:

Naive and a big man-hater, **Ultimate Affluent Progeny: Tenko Chabashira.**

Risk-taker and lover of anything card-related, **Ultimate Gambler: Kaito Momota.**

The musically inclined, cheerful **Ultimate Idol: Kaede Akamatsu.**

Cool-headed charmer, **Ultimate Fashionista: Rantaro Amami.**

Dangerous yet adorable, **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader: Himiko Yumeno.**

The gentle giant, **Ultimate Swimmer: Gonta Gokuhara.**

Quirky and the ranting-queen, **Ultimate Fanfic Writer: Tsumugi Shirogane.**

Mysterious and strong-willed, **Ultimate Detective: Ryoma Hoshi.**

The intimidating maiden, **Ultimate Soldier: Maki Harukawa.**

Eccentric and a sis-con, **Ultimate Writing Prodigy: Korekiyo Shinguji.**

Noble-hearted with an iron fist, **Ultimate Martial Artist: Kirumi Tojo.**

The impish trouble-maker, **Ultimate Baseball Star: Kokichi Ouma.**

Preppy religious hippie, **Ultimate Clairvoyant: Angie Yonaga.**

A girl with a twisted morals, **Ultimate Moral Compass: Miu Iruma.**

However, among all of the classmates in his class, one stood out. His eyes were hidden beneath the brim of his hat, those vision spheres moved and roved over each of us in great speed. The boy's head was kept low on his desk as he silently stared at everyone. The class had agreed that he was the weird one. Tetsuya knew that he had much to learn about people... but this guy exceeded his level. In the wrong way.

His social skill level must be a negative if Tetsuya's was a zero. 

Nevertheless, everyone in the class tried to talk to him and everyone came back with the same result. "He's weird." Everyone concluded. This person was the Ultimate Luckster of this batch, Shuichi Saihara.

Personally, Tetsuya had not interacted with him yet... but the class begged to differ. Even the class sunshine, Kaede warned that he spews out weird things and he should be avoided.

Maybe it was naivety or a morbid curiosity... despite everyone's warnings about Shuichi, Tetsuya approached him anyway. 

* * *

 

It was already three months along the school year when I finally had the courage to talk to him. The whole freshmen year was preparing for a school trip to Jabberwock Island and it's gonna last for about fifty-days so a lot of things were needed to be packed up. Apparently, this trip was scheduled annually so that students can have fun on their first year in Hope's Peak Academy. We go there tomorrow.

I really only had a few things to pack up with. Twenty pairs of clothes, hygiene stuff, underwear, a swim wear, and the custom laptop that I made.

Other unprepared students which were sixty-percent of the class were in panic as most of them still did not know what to bring or were too busy to get them. Classes were canceled that day and the students went on a mini field trip to the shopping center.

The only classmates that were left were me, Rantaro, Kirumi, and... Shuichi.

Kirumi did not waste time and immediately went to train herself while Rantaro jumped on his bed to sleep after a last day's grueling work as a model. Which left me and Shuichi alone in the classroom. For a while, we stayed there. Silence hanging in the air as I fiddled with my laptop, though eventually he got up to leave.

"I'm going to the library." He announced as he gripped his hat tighter.

I don't know what came over me that day... but I closed my laptop and called out. "I'm g-going with you!" He didn't answer, merely walking without a sound.

As I walked with him, I noticed a few details about him. His footsteps are so light. If I was blind I wouldn't know that he was in front of me. The flutter of his over-sized sweater was noticeable too. (Does he not overheat in that?)

The walk itself was quiet... but strangely, I like it.

* * *

 

Once he's inside, he expertly grabs one book without looking and sits down on one of the chairs. I opted to sit across of his seat and placed down my laptop. His head is bowed down so his eyes could not be seen.

"So... w-what did you bring for the trip...?" Oh god. That question is so bad.

"Nothing."

I shot up in surprise. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to the trip." He replied. "Also, I shouldn't be outside. Ever."

"But why?! W-well... I kinda get things about not going outside... but... this trip is mandatory, y'know?"

He shakes his head. "No. I do wanna go outside... it's just... I can't."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What? A-are you allergic to sunlight?"

"No. When I go outside... explosions happen. If I go outside for too long, a meteor might rain down." He answered cryptically.

My finger was raised in objection. "Excuse me, but a chance of a meteor hitting Earth is a bit low as of this timeline. Even piercing through the atmosphere would be difficult with our new technology!"

"Logic does not matter. Once I'm outside... it will happen. Something will happen." The hat-wearing boy retorted.

(Oh-kay.... I can see the part about weird now... he's just paranoid. That's all. People should be less judging about someone.) I did my best to smile and attempt to grab Shuichi's attention. "Come on now... that's no reason to not go... I'm sure that if we're together-"

"We'll all die." Shuichi finished my sentence.

He raises his head to stare directly at me. His eyes... they were weird. They didn't feel like someone's eyes.... beneath the surface, I feel something swirling in them. Like a spiral of black and white. The blank stare he gives me forced a chill out of my body. (What's going on?)

"I don't deserve it. I'm not an Ultimate.... I'm here because of the fact that I have this condition. I shouldn't go with you or everyone." He bows his head back and suddenly, the oppressing feeling is gone.

(Condition?) "E-even so! I learned that being with everyone was-"

He raises his head again and the words died on my mouth. "You know what would happen if I went with you? You'll all die! Don't you get it? D-I-E!!!"

"S-Shuichi...?" What's going on?

He stands up. "I can see it... if I went with you guys, the boat will have a malfunction for no damn reason! Soon, each and everyone with you will slowly die...! Everyone will get into a fight... it will be a bloodbath. Ah... Kaede's neck will be crumpled! Her voice utterly destroyed... Kirumi's body will break into a bloody mangled mess! Kiyo will be thrown out to the salty sea.... ah... Gonta will be impaled... impaled... impaled... hehe... and Kaito... ahhh......  "

"Shuichi!" (What is going on with him!?!) I shook his body in fervently. 

 **"All of it will be my fault!"** He screeched at the top of his lungs. A mad smile was plastered on his face.

"Shuichi!" I tackled him to the ground. Luckily, most of the staff is chaperoning my class so no one is at the library. "Look at me... and breath." He follows my instructions and soon enough, he calms down. After a few seconds of silence, I felt it comfortable to speak again. "What made you say those things....?"

He bows his head in shame. "Because everyone always leaves." He muttered. "My family.... My home... My friends.... They all.... left... all I have left in me is nothing... but you guys...." The look on his eyes brightened, it was a crude mix of hope and despair. "You guys.... have hope!" He holds himself tighter. "Isn't that wonderful? I've rejected mine a long time ago, but it's not over yet for any of you!"

His erratic movement only makes me sick in the gut.

"Yes... I must remain here. Forever. Under the presence of Nagito-sensei...." He sobbed. "With him by my side, I will never ruin anyone's hope ever again!"

Left with no idea on what to do, I did something my Father would do whenever I'm upset. Snaking my arms around his waist, I pulled him close and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing...?" He asks. "Let me go."

I keep steady on my grip. He starts clawing at my back... but I endured. I... I don't like seeing anyone like this...

"Hey..." He drags his nails to my back, making me wince in pain. "Let me go."

Eventually, he give in to the touch and slumps down to me. He is taller than me and in fact, heavier so the sudden weight made me stumble for a bit. "Shuichi...?"

"Yeah...?" He murmurs on my shoulder.

"Are you okay now...?"

"No." He answered as he wrapped his arms tighter. "But this is nice..... What is this?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. "It's.... a sign of friendship."

As soon as the words went out of my mouth, he stilled. "Why are you still with me...? Do you not have self-preservation skills? I warned you, didn't I...?" He spoke in a coarse voice.

"How can you say those things?"

"My luck." He answered with finality.

"Your luck?" I asked.

He nods. It seems he's not willing to elaborate. After all of that was done, he excused himself and went towards the Neo-Trinity's office. I had a bad feeling about what he did, but I hoped that he decides to go to the school trip.

 

Tomorrow came and he didn't go to the school trip after all. Instead of fifty-days of fun, all it did was give me fifty-days of anxiety. The whole class celebrated his absence, even the class imp, Kokichi jumped happily with the news. I still don't understand him to this day... but I hope that someone did and that that someone helps him somehow. As I stared up at the tropical sky, I wondered if he's doing well on the other side.

Little did I know, when I came back... he has gotten even worse than before. A white-haired man was on his side.

I feared for Shuichi.

* * *

 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Luckster

This is definitely just Komaeda with significant changes. Instead of Komaeda's "active participation" of "cultivating" hope for his classmates, he stays away from people as to not corrupt and destroy their hope. He's more driven to take it out and hurt himself and others as to not drive-out hope. Yeah... he will actually hurt you. He's more often driven out of fear and will do anything to run away from it. Contrary to Komaeda who knows how to conceal them.

Look, I tried my best to make him "not a Komaeda but still a bit Komaeda" but.... it's up to you to judge if I made it.

**Extra:**

Idea by: partyveemo. Check chapter fifteen for details.

For a while, I dance around his request because I do not have enough skill level and experience when it comes to the topic he suggested. So all I could come up was this. Not my proudest work, but I love it nonetheless. It gave me time to truly research a lot of things and how... something can deeply affect someone. It was... educational.

I have been stuck on a writer's block and will likely stay there for a while so... hi! Hehehe. One thing that stood out was... Keebo could've been anyone. There was no real reason he was the one to be there for Shuichi... but it just happened. But I ship it...

Thanks for reading.


	20. Near

If we think about it, the world is always changing, isn't it? It also applies to the things we do and the customs and beliefs that we follow. One can't help but ask, why? Why do we have these customs? Why do we follow them?

That's what an anthropologist does.

My uncle, who was a fan of the thrill of adventure would often take me around the country. Osaka, Sapporo, Okinawa, you name it. As a child, I had the same feeling as my uncle. I would often want to spend time with them more than my parents who were never there. He said that he wanted to study and travel the world but he is unable to and settled into being a detective.

I granted his dream. Well, technically it was my parent's money that did... no matter, we walked the world.

Auntie was already proficient with English so we had her teach us while we traveled. My travels with my second-parents led me to become the person that I am today. A culture-loving, studious scholar.

Others did not understand my thought process and found me to be strange. Just as all humans do when they encounter unknown... they get scared.

The capabilities of the past humans were outstanding! My travels, as well as my studies were greatly informational. Though those did not matter to me. However... there is one thing I am most curious about. If someone who had no culture, nor beliefs, as well as a soul existed. How would this person come about? Will this person build itself up from the ground? Will this person even _be_ a human?

Which brings us to present day.

* * *

You would think such an elite school would have quiet classrooms.... not. The Neo Hope's Peak Academy's students were quite... rowdy. As soon as the teacher announced a new student arriving, everyone immediately exploded in whispers and murmurs.

"Everyone settle down!!" Our teacher, the former Ultimate Clairvoyant hollered. "You can come in now." Everyone's heads turned to the door just as the new student stepped in.

Her most notable feature was her face. Yes, it was clear that she was pretty, with her sharp and mature features though that was not what everyone focused on. It was her skin. She was gleaming. The metal plating of her skin and the thick black lines that ran across her cheeks had not gone unnoticed.

"Her name is uhh..." Yasuhiro-sensei drew out his clipboard. "Her name is K1-RUMI. Now, I know what you're all thinking..."

From behind the seat, the impish Kokichi grinned. "DOES SHE HAVE NIPPLES??!"

Everyone groaned in sync. The whole class suffered through Kokichi's pranks for the past month... now they couldn't help but feel bad for the robot girl who will now no doubt be teased around by the imp.

"Oh! I have a better question!" Kokichi raised his hand again. "Does she have a pu-"

"That is where I stop you." Yasuhiro-sensei raised his voice and sighed. "Kids these days.... ugh. Why don't you go on and introduce yourself?" The former Ultimate Clairvoyant turned to the robot.

She steps forward and bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle. "Hello everyone. I am K1-RUMI. Please address me as Rumi. It's nice to meet you all."

The class resounded with a loud greeting. Soon enough, Rumi fit in on our little chaos play that is our classroom. She was strange... that was for sure. Though the whole class was strange to begin with so she was never out of place.

That was the first time I met her. At that point, I was curious. Something that is not human who can emulate humans... how curious.

* * *

 

For the next following months, it was clear that no matter how much prodding and pestering by the whole class she received, she wouldn't allow herself to be a human... she never really allowed herself to act like one. Everyone knows that she's capable of human emotions because her AI was touched by the legendary former Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki.

If she has semblance of a human emotion, that would mean that she's hiding something. Something I can't figure it out... so I asked for an expert.

Apparently, something went wrong and her AI went haywire. At least, according to the information Kokichi gathered. He's great at what he does, being the Ultimate Information Broker. The small prankster warned me of something. Her information is very protected and classified in digital records, the password and coding changed everyday. The former Ultimates are very tight-lipped and it took a stupid amount of time to even get that single piece of information.

With that piece of information, I decided to just stop Kokichi from investigating any further. As much as I find him annoying, I don't want him to be expelled because of me. After giving him his... "payment"... I let him go his way.

Left with no other option, I decided to approach her directly. I have to know.

* * *

 

"Hello. Saihara-san." She greeted. "Please come in."

Her room in the dorms is very tidy, nothing was out of place. I decided to seat myself on one of the chairs. "I need to talk to you."

"...pardon?" The robot asked, confused.

"I want to know more about you.... will you allow me to?" I asked, hopefully being honest would get me somewhere.

After mulling it over for a bit, she nods. "Okay. Ask anything."

Let's start with something light. "Who created you?"

"Professor Tojo from the YoRHa Corporation." She murmured.

(She's so... straightforward. How should I go about this?) "Why are you like this?"

She stared blankly. "Like what?"

"So.... robot. I know that you feel something.... even the class is getting worried."

"They are?" The robot asked in wonder. "They need to not worry any longer. I am a robot. My incapability to show my emotions should not make them feel that way."

"But they do!" I interjected. "You're an enigma. Something that isn't human, but is one. A metal that is capable to think. I might be coming here because of everyone, but I also came here on the selfish request to know more about you. To know how you work."

"Work...?" She muttered darkly.

That sudden tone shift caught me off-guard. "Y-yes."

She looked away. "If you knew how I work... would you even call me a human?"

(What?) "Your physical conditions does not defy how human you are but-"

"You're mistaken." She interjects.

"Mistaken?"

The robot gets up and I followed suit. Her cold metal hands guided me out of her room. "I'm sorry but you must leave." She closes her door.

"Wait!" I banged at the door. "Mistaken? What do you mean!?"

"That is none of your concern. A robot should be able to do things on their own." Her muffled voice came through the door.

 I slumped down. "What makes you think that you can't be human....?"

"Because being a student in this school, spending time away from my work, even just being here, it defeats my purpose. I'm just a machine that should be doing her work instead of dilly-dallying inside these concrete walls." Her voice was clear, despite the "sound-proofing" of the room. It meant that she wanted me to hear this.

"Does your work make you feel alive?"

The other side was silent. "No. I am not and will never be alive."

All of the information presented to me has been so out of there.... but hearing that statement... I finally understand. "Perhaps.... that's the point."

She was silent once more.

"Perhaps you're here to learn to be human. To feel.... maybe that's why you're in a school and why you're sent to our class...."

More silence.

"Tell me... Rumi... what is your purpose? Why is the school intent of you learning how to be human?"

 "My name... is a plea." She answered.

"A plea?" (What kind of plea is "RUMI"? Though it doesn't really answer anything.)

"My real name." She added. "Uttering it is a plea."

"Your real name?"

"My name is Kirumi." The way she said it was so soft that I almost didn't hear it. "Now you must leave. We're done."

"What do you mean?! Rumi! Rumi!!" She wouldn't respond.

After mulling it over back in my room, I finally understood. Her name really was a plea... and it wasn't good. If I'm correct... why bother to have her still exist... moreover giving her human emotions....

No matter. I'll trust in hope.

I want to help Kirumi.... I want to create a human.

* * *

 **Talent:**  Ultimate Anthropologist

Requested by: [Timeflies_Rehersal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeflies_Rehersal/pseuds/Timeflies_Rehersal)

This Shuichi is not interested by the culture but moreso on the human aspects and how a human could be built-up from his own environment and beliefs. This would be a lot more philosophical so I was kind of confused about how to go about writing this. Though it turned out okay in the end. I never really followed much about the request... I put my own spice into it. Sorry about that....

**Extra:**

Yes. It's based on 2B from Nier:Automata. Those two are so similar that if they switched clothes, they'd still look like each other. Kirumi is a combat robot that is made for military purposes. She's the very first prototype and has undergone her "testing". The Hope's Peak decided to take her in and change her coding so she has more humanity in her so that she won't fulfill her "purpose". As a machine with a set objective, she's a lot more driven to fulfill. Though with our protag-sushi, he finds a way to make her feel human.

If you didn't get the "plea" it was "Kill me" pronounced as "Kiru mi" in Japanese way. I actually thought that it had a purpose in the canon game but.... eh. Nothing.

Thank you for reading.

 


End file.
